


围城

by Summer_timeless



Category: Wanna One (Band), panwink, 罐昏
Genre: M/M, 情投意合, 破镜重圆 伪骨科 养兄弟 HE, 罐昏 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_timeless/pseuds/Summer_timeless
Summary: 「 这些地方走在众人之前，它们已经有了自己的花冠女神 」    ——菜昂德罗·迪亚斯





	围城

**Author's Note:**

> 「 这些地方走在众人之前，它们已经有了自己的花冠女神 」 ——菜昂德罗·迪亚斯

W镇坐落在国土的边缘，气候宜人，风光无限，采取自治州的管理方式。小镇表面上百年兴盛，实则暗潮涌动。源于百年前设置的贫富围墙，富绅们享用着围墙一侧最好的公共资源，而其他人，其他人的生活谁能知道。

近日，小镇在新任镇长尹智圣上台后发表了足以撼动这座城市的投票——拆除围墙。许多早已走向世界的小镇人民，不论是富家子弟或是贫穷后生纷纷归巢，陆陆续续回到这座土生土长的边境城市参与这项投票工程。

朴志训与好友朴佑镇一直致力于这项投票，在还未公开消息时便已回到小镇协助尹智圣。此时，两人与尹智圣正在政府食堂用餐，一边聊着关于此项投票的现状，朴志训吃的心不在焉，眉头紧锁，谈道：

“形势不太乐观，富绅们的势力过于庞大，私下笼络了不少投票权”

“这在意料之中，别太过操心了，吃饭的时候好好吃”，尹智圣抬手用两只手指轻扣桌面提醒对面的人，他年纪轻轻能顺利坐上镇长一职，虽说离不开自身能力，但却少不了面前两人的暗中协助，朴志训与朴佑镇常年在外奔波，在世界的中心，繁盛的远方不遗余力的从财力以及其他方面支持着他，他心中感激，加上年纪稍长两位，私下都是以兄弟相称，特别是予以朴志训，知他身世坎坷，父母早逝，免不了在生活方面对他投入更多的关心。

朴志训摇摇头轻叹口气，朴佑镇见状勉强笑着提出想法道：“也没那么困难，要是有贵族中的名门之后在其中发挥影响力，倒是可以减轻不少阻力”

“话是如此，但哪个贵族愿意睁开眼？他们思想早已固化，还以为是几十年前那副掌握着规则的样子，谁愿意放弃这份权利？”朴志训谈到此，不由将眉头皱的更深，W镇内的经济发展虽不落后，但这一切于此不过是一滩无法流通的死水，在贫富分明的规则里，穷人即便凭借努力踏上巅峰却仍被富绅们的规则左右，绝大部分年轻人在外出后都不愿回到家乡建设，仅凭贵族维持着经济命脉，随着时间的推移无疑会使小镇走向灭亡，些许明事理的富绅之后虽懂其中道理，但却难以撼动钉在骨子里的“规则”血液。

朴佑镇不再接话，转着眼珠瞥向尹智圣，对方接收他意味不明的眼神后露出疑惑的神色，直到朴佑镇趁朴志训低头喝汤时才从他的口型中得知他的意思，随即尹智圣挺直背脊不再与他眼神交流，浑身上下传递出“我不管”的讯息，朴佑镇恨铁不成钢的剐了一眼他，放下手中的碗筷，深吸一口气像是在做了十足的心理准备，却还是不自然的清了清嗓子，踟躇地开口道：“那个...”

朴志训闻言抬起眼眸看向朴佑镇，不懂好友的语气，表情更是视死如归，他担忧朴佑镇是有什么不实际的想法提出，便鼓励性的柔和了神色微笑着问道：“怎么了？”

朴佑镇躲闪着他的眼神，缓缓的说道：“赖冠霖这次代表他们家族也回来了...”，说完便故作自然的塞了一口饭。

朴志训在听到那姓名时，捏着筷子的右手不自禁的颤抖了一下，望向桌面的眼眸也暗淡了几分，随即自然的“哦”了一声，又与两人谈起了其他话题。

朴志训转移话题表现的云淡风轻，对面的两人也不敢再多言，小镇的成年人均可行使投票权，由于富绅的阻力，尹智圣十分关照贵族中年轻人的动向，年轻人的视野开阔，是他们此次拆墙运动的突破点。在得知赖冠霖即将回镇时，他心中喜忧参半，他对朴志训与赖冠霖之间的事略有所闻，总归是闹的一拍两散的结果，朴志训作为主力军，此次与他少不了碰面，尹智圣操起兄长的那份心，拿捏不定是否要先与朴志训通气，只得向朴佑镇求助，对方是知晓两人瓜葛的人。朴佑镇私下爱闹，在正经事上却看的明，得知消息后沉声道：

“说吧，没什么好隐瞒的，作为朋友，该说的说，感情这事，旁人理不清”

饭后的工作时间朴志训都看起来毫无异常，以至于尹智圣都开始反思自己是否想的太多，时间过久，再深的羁绊也不是没有放不下的道理。

忙碌一天后回到家中，朴志训循规蹈矩的下厨吃饭，收拾房间，甚至打开许久不用的CD机放上黑胶碟片，舒缓的音符流淌，朴志训倚在客厅的沙发上，左右变化着姿势寻找最舒适的角度，又嫌沙发过小，没坐一会儿便回房躺上床。初秋的夜晚寒露过重，不时有秋风扫落叶，朴志训在高低起伏的乐声中听见窗外的寒风呼啸，又翻起身关上百叶窗，打开衣柜取睡衣去洗漱，不经意间瞥到侧边中层的抽屉时，他眼神晦暗了几分，咬着下唇别过头，手指在空中挣扎似的握成拳，随后打开了抽屉，里面是用塑封袋装着许多照片的碎屑，泛黄的毛边显示着破坏时的力度。

唯独完整的一张是幼时一家三口的合影，朴志训轻轻的捏起照片的边角，照片的画质老旧，但被保存的完好，只有边角的毛边昭示着所属人的喜爱，照片上是一对年轻父母穿着老式的花衬衫携着一个小孩的幸福合影，而在左下角的角落里有个误入镜头的糯米团子在不远处比着手势，朴志训轻柔的用手指抚摸着小孩身旁父母的面容，划过左下角的不速之客时，一双灿若星辰的眼眸里流露出百转千回的不明神色，仅是一张看不清面容的缩影便像万尺风波，不容拒绝地将他卷入了回忆的漩涡。

一别八年，旧爱已成故人。

剪不清理还乱。

-

赖冠霖回来的比朴志训想象的还快，他与朴佑镇如今都是挂着镇长助理的身份，在隔日去镇长办公室时便在电梯内与故人来了个猝不及防的重逢。

因睡眠质量过差，朴志训难得在清晨赖床，虽说他即便迟到尹智圣也不会多说，但朴志训觉得在其位谋其职，恪守着规章制度赶到政府大楼，幸运的赶上了正欲上行的电梯，匆忙的按下电梯按钮后，电梯门缓缓打开，朴志训抬头便撞上熟悉的面孔。

赖冠霖穿着深灰色的西装三件套，领带系成温莎结，头发一丝不苟的梳成背头的偏分，眉宇轩昂，褪去青年时的青涩，一副大人模样。

尽管他昨晚已做好思想工作，往事不要再忆，无非是庸人自扰。而此刻直面上这人，撞上他一如往常的清澈眼神时，所有的思绪已飘散殆尽，内心如煮沸的水，化成滚烫的岩浆悄无声息地侵占着四肢百骸。朴志训想逃，可他早已惯性的踏出了一只脚正横亘在电梯门之间。

赖冠霖同样惊讶，他想装作若无其事，却没有朴志训那么善于伪装的技能，他无法在一刹那的激动间控制好表情，以至于他微张着嘴眼神紧盯着面前的人，而手却早于思绪的伸出替他挡着即将关闭的电梯门。

朴志训闪身进电梯在与赖冠霖相隔最远的角落站定再抬头时面上早已凝固成冰霜，连带着对赖冠霖帮他按着电梯门的绅士行为而致谢的那声“谢谢”都冒着寒气。两人之间隔着几个人，有与朴志训工作往来上较密切的，连声向朴志训问好：训哥早。

朴志训对人向来礼貌温和，此时也弯着唇角向其他人道早，赖冠霖在另一边的角落里用余光捕捉到他公式的笑脸，耳朵抓获着他的声音，一如往常的清亮却又带了成年后的成熟质地，似是侧头的过于明显，朴志训向他投来眼光，却连那副客套的微笑都没有，赖冠霖不禁自嘲，曾是彼此最亲近的人，此刻却落得连声客套的问候都不知如何开口。

朴志训其实并非想在初次见面时显得剑拔弩张，只是过往八年他从不曾想过与赖冠霖的重逢会是怎样，他甚至理不清思绪，他难捱的想起古老诗歌集里的词句。

If I should meet thee After ling year,*  
How should I greet thee?  
With silence and tears.

电梯迅速上行，几位工作人员陆续出去后，电梯里只剩下朴志训与赖冠霖两人，静寂的电梯运行声充斥在逼兀的空间内，两人不约而同的望着楼层的数字显示屏，心中盼望结束这尴尬的无声对峙。在同一层到达时，朴志训几乎是等不及的大步跨向按钮处开门，而赖冠霖本就靠在按钮边上，楼层到达的那一秒便按下按钮，在朴志训跨步擦身而过时，赖冠霖抬起头面向他直视着朴志训，嘴角抿出一个弧度，梨涡若隐若现，表情是恰到好处的自然与点到即止的客套，他说：“哥，好久不见”

朴志训没想到他会先一步调整好情绪，于是慌乱的点了点头从喉管间勉强哼出一个“嗯”的单音节便落荒而逃，右转进了走廊尽头的镇长办公室。赖冠霖已经很久不曾如此称呼他，而这一个单音节的称呼也似乎提醒着两人那些旖旎爱恋再无人证，再无可想。

赖冠霖看着他飞快离去时的严肃背影，卸下那副故作轻松低头左转走到财务处。他近些年虽在外但作为赖氏家族的接班人对政府的财务支撑不曾断过，许是走的路越多越谨慎，新任镇长上任后财务支出明显减少，他此次来一是为了核对账目，二是为了...

大概是最不想遇到时老天非要制造巧合，午休时间取车时在停车场两人又再次相逢，朴志训打开车门时瞥到旁边的宾利车主，从半开的车窗中隐约窥见轮廓，侧分着刘海，白皙皮肤下五官分明，赖冠霖似乎也感受到视角侧头望向他，朴志训这次倒是抢占先机率先摆出一副若无其事的模样，对他招呼道：“你好，再见”

对方相视一笑，分别驶向不同的出口。

朴志训头一次懂得了时间的残酷，它轻飘飘的抹去了那些刻骨铭心的爱恨情仇以此粉饰太平，两人之间横亘着一道无形的围墙，以成年人的成熟角力般的维持住墙内外的平衡，使之看起来平和。他也以为自己是恨的，但在当年他决意开枪的那一刻，两人之间的羁绊便被他亲手斩断。随着那声嗡嗡作响的枪声，十多年的兄弟情谊也好，爱恋情深也罢，都画上句号。朴志训在岁月的流逝中无力去面对那份比恨更真切的爱意，只好在重逢时刻保持客套的模样，而对于赖冠霖再次相遇时的态度，他也了然。

若无其事才是最狠的报复。

-

朴志训七岁时失去了父亲，也是那年住进了赖家，与赖家的小公子赖冠霖以兄弟相称，父亲因公殉职，在镇内博得一个好名声。当年他太小，其中原委母亲未与他多说，而当葬礼那一天到来时，他浑浑噩噩的捧着骨灰随母亲和几位不算亲近的亲戚走向墙外的陵园，而墙内同样是白衣缟素，不同的是赖氏家族女主人的葬礼，更为浩大，在那一天里，赖冠霖与朴志训同时踏入了命运的轨道。

赖父体谅他家，收他为义子，虽然朴志训从未叫过赖父一声爸。赖母自生了赖冠霖身体赢弱，朴母一直是她的贴身护工，自赖母去世后，赖父便安排朴母随着管家学习管理家务，

而朴志训也搬到了二楼赖冠霖的隔壁房间。他与赖冠霖本就熟悉，七岁之前在后院的佣人宿舍时就常常在庭院与小他两岁的赖冠霖嬉闹。赖冠霖生的白净，与生俱来的贵族气质对旁人生人勿进，却格外亲昵朴志训。

当赖父领着朴志训来到赖冠霖面前，让他叫他哥哥时，赖冠霖几乎是扑到朴志训身上，昂着小脑袋甜腻的唤他，在两人丧失至亲的那一年里，是彼此的出现填补了生命中的空缺。

朴志训幼时顽劣，搬进赖家后许是母亲耳提面命，收敛了不少脾性，却唯独赖冠霖仍是那副霸王模样。赖冠霖人小鬼大，比同龄人来的成熟，他喜欢朴志训对他无所顾忌的模样，是真正亲近之人才有的肆无忌惮。

-

转眼朴志训步入高中，赖冠霖还在初三挣扎。朴志训生的乖巧灵动，小时候虽然也好看，但要用形容词修饰，给人更多感觉是可爱，随着年龄的增长，特别上了高中后忽如一夜转变，脱去了少年的稚气，五官比例逐渐向成年人的靠拢，最为人称道的是一双桃花眼，眼稍微翘，眼波流转脉脉含情，分明的锁骨，外凸的喉结都散发着男性魅力，却又带着少年人独有的清爽。因此也获得不少贵族少女的青睐，墙内的范围小，家族内对别家的八卦了如指掌，初中还未形成自我审美的少女们碍于家族内的身份提示，更多的将目光放在身世显赫的男性身上，到了高中反而更为着重外貌的审美。

朴志训便是在高中的第一个学期收到人生的第一封情书，粉色信封带着香奈儿最新款的香水味道。朴志训在抽屉里翻到时，不由的有些幼稚的窃喜。他和赖冠霖之间情同手足亲密无间，他知道赖冠霖向来收情书收的数不胜数，此刻满心雀跃着想与他分享这份喜悦。

-

初中部下课较早，赖冠霖下课后收拾着书包来到朴志训的班级门口等他一起回家，他们最后一节课是自习，年轻的班主任坐在讲台上看着手里的课本，赖冠霖在窗户外张望寻找这朴志训的身影，窗边的女孩与朴志训还算熟络，也知道赖冠霖，趁班主任不注意时打开窗调戏道：“又来找朴志训？”

赖冠霖瞥了她一眼，没说话，窗户的视角不够开阔，昨天是听他说换座位了，左看右看始终找不到朴志训的身影，女生逗趣的看着窗外的小孩，赖冠霖妥协般的小声说道：“我哥坐哪？”

女孩咧嘴笑道：“叫姐姐就告诉你”

赖冠霖鼓着腮帮抿着唇不肯开口，看时间也快下课了便关上窗不理人了，窗内的女孩见他这幅傲娇模样不自禁的和同桌笑夸道：“初中生还真是可爱”

不一会儿下课后人潮涌动，赖冠霖见人都走的差不多了，朴志训还没出门，在教室门口向里探望就看到一个可爱女孩垫着脚在朴志训旁边指着课本问他问题。墙内贵族学校的校服与英式贵族学校的制服相似，女孩的短裙明显经过改造堪堪遮过大腿根，马尾精致的卷着发梢。女孩表面上是在问问题，但赖冠霖的角度看的很清，朴志训看着课本认真的在讲题，但女孩的眼神一直钉在他脸上没动过，赖冠霖没忍住在门口催促道：“志训哥，你快点”

朴志训听到赖冠霖的声音，头也不抬的回应道：“马上了”，一边加快了讲题的语速，在女孩还欲翻书到下一页时朴志训抢先笑着说：“今天就到这里了，你先消化我刚才讲的”，窗外一阵大风刮进来，女孩被手上捧着的书的页脚挠到眼睛，朴志训绅士的抬手捏起那个页脚，在赖冠霖的角度看来就是朴志训擦了下女孩的脸。

回家车上朴志训喜笑颜开，眼睛弯成一座桥和他聊着高中部的趣事，说起班主任很年轻，长的也很帅，赖冠霖却比平时话少了不少，两人回家后坐在卧室对面的书房里相对着做作业打开书包时，朴志训取出那封粉色情书，手舞足蹈的向赖冠霖介绍道：“我今天收到情书了！”

赖冠霖顿时明白了朴志训一路上为何如此情绪高昂的原因，心中莫名有些吃味，垮着脸夺过他手上的情书看着封面上字，嘟囔道：“你要接受吗？这个字写的好丑”

朴志训闻言惊讶了下，连忙否认道：“当然不会接受了”

赖冠霖瞪大眼：“那你赶快还给人家，别搞的对方误会了”

朴志训不喜欢赖冠霖这幅小大人模样，明明他才是哥哥，昂着头从他手里将情书拿过来完好的夹在书页里，一边漫不经心的“教育”道：“哥哥的事你别管，还有，你现在的年纪还小，千万别想这些有的没的，知道没”

赖冠霖平常不会和朴志训顶嘴，今天不知道吃了什么炸药，腾的站起来昂首挺胸的说道：“我现在长的比你高，身体也比你壮，你不要再把我当小孩子了！”

朴志训看着面前的赖冠霖的挺拔模样，头一次感慨基因的强大，赖叔叔长得高，记忆中赖母身材也是高挑，明明他比赖冠霖还大了两岁，每天吃着一样的东西，赖冠霖却拔着个头，朴志训不服输的嘀咕道：“长得高了不起是不是”

赖冠霖听见朴志训语气里的不悦就立马拉着椅子坐下来了，见朴志训神色缓和不少，末了又叮嘱道：“那你也不能早恋”

-

这个小插曲朴志训倒是没放在心上，隔天就把情书原封不动的送回了女生的抽屉，这两天也一如往常，放学时女孩似乎有问不完的问题缠着他，女孩的心思其实挺明显，但人家没多说，朴志训也不好自作多情。他只得在每天放学前先收拾好书包，铃声一响就往外走。而今天放学时慢走了一步女孩又过来和他探讨问题。

回家的一路上赖冠霖也没怎么说话，坐在书房后赖冠霖猛的拉开书包，五颜六色的信封涌出来，偏偏他还板着脸着，别扭的说：“这几天收了好多情书，还有你们高中部的”

朴志训无语，走过去揶揄的说道：“你还收集起来，集邮呢？”

赖冠霖故意冷峻的说道：“学哥哥的”

朴志训抬起两只手指并着敲了敲他的脑袋，笑骂他：“学到了什么？”

赖冠霖捂着脑袋躲到一边偏过脸，就是不肯看朴志训，朴志训耐不过他这幅置气的模样，挤在他的板凳上坐下来圈住人，凑过脸小声问道：“生什么气呢？”

赖冠霖一听朴志训哄他的语气刹那间就消了气，转过头佯装怒意的瞪着他说：“你明知道那个女生的意思，为什么不离她远一点？而且我每天在门外等的也很累！”

朴志训听他越说越委屈，就差掉两滴泪下，嘴上憋着笑装作很认真的听取教诲并承诺会认真反思后，赖冠霖才像个得意将军似的转身回抱住他，头搁在他肩膀小声的嘟囔：“哥哥是我的”

朴志训欢喜这份占有欲，那时他纯粹的将此定义为亲人间的理所应当。

-

赖冠霖升入高中部的那一天在开学典礼上作为新生代表在礼堂上发表致辞，男孩子们大概都有一个坎儿，过了那个坎儿后就脱离了童年时期的稚气，摇身一变散发着雄性荷尔蒙，朴志训在礼堂下看着舞台上的赖冠霖，他看起来风度翩翩，身材挺拔，气质脱俗。

贵族学校里秉持着德智体美劳全面发展的概念，从马术到礼仪，从红酒到音乐，方方面面培养着，但朴志训越长大越看得清，甚至有时会钻牛角尖的厌恶那些虚伪的贵族客套，他们表面上待人为善，实际上从血液里继承的虚伪与高傲使他们目空一切，朴志训不论是哪一方面都名列前茅，加上赖氏家族的庇佑，那些贵族子弟虽不曾直言嫌恶甚至是与他虚与委蛇，但朴志训也略微听闻过那些人口里传出的恶言恶语。

朴志训清楚的知道，若非赖冠霖执着的在外对他方方面面表示依赖和敬重，那些恶意会如跗骨之蛆侵蚀他，正如那些因一夜暴富而住进墙内的孩子们受到的欺凌。

朴志训越长大，越觉得格格不入。

幸好，赖冠霖与那些人不同，他生来澄净灵泽，对每个人都发自内心的保持尊重，朴志训不止一次的想，正是赖冠霖的这份纯粹干净驱赶了某些来自外界的恶意，使他也保持着年少的天真与热切，对世界充满热爱与善意。

上高中后，赖冠霖的人气更增，女孩们肆无忌惮的表达着仰慕，由于集体活动的原因也占据了不少两人独处的时间，朴志训偶尔会从海岸线那里钻出墙外去找幼时好友叙旧，不爱走墙门的原因是每次出入时都要经受墙内墙外两边目光的洗礼，来自不同人的不同目光似针扎在他身上，莫名的艳羡和恶意使他无可奈何。

这一天在赖冠霖被老师留下时朴志训和司机招呼后便跑到海岸线那边的墙洞，由于身体的渐渐壮实，墙洞不再适合，但最近被挖的很大，似乎是有人也在用这个方法出入。朴志训出去后习惯性的向海边看了一眼，便看到海岸的某块岩石后有两个人依偎着的身影，似在亲吻，朴志训觉得其中一个人十分熟悉，怀着好奇的心思走近了看——竟然是他的班主任，而他抱着的那人赫然也是一个男人。

朴志训被这幅画面冲击到，虽说知道这世上不仅是异性可以相恋，但陡然亲眼见到，内心的冲击还是不日可语，慌乱的想逃走时踢到一个石子惊的那边的人回过头来，老师显然也惊吓到不知该如何应对。

撞破他人的私事时朴志训后知后觉的有些尴尬，见到老师的神色愈发手足无措，但此刻跑掉的话显然不符合他的礼仪标准，朴志训垂着头走近，诚心的说道：“对不起...我不是故意偷看的...”

老师到底是成年人，缓冲好后见是最乖巧的得意门生，走到他的面前握住朴志训的手，半是恳求的说道：“答应老师，守住这个秘密好吗？”

朴志训点点头，承诺道一定不会出去乱说便头也不回了跑了，此刻也没有去墙外游玩的心思，虽然那里有不少稀奇玩意儿——在墙内是被明令禁止的不上台的东西。

朴志训几乎是头也不回的跑回家里，躺在床上捂着脑袋试图消化这一身边人的性向对他的冲击。吃完饭后，与赖冠霖聊天时，朴志训就将这一秘密与赖冠霖分享了，毕竟他和赖冠霖之间是没有的秘密的。

赖冠霖同样震惊，电影，书籍里也曾听过看过，但真实的事情发生时，对两个三观还未完全成型，甚至性向还稍显模糊的少年人来说还是有些刺激，两人大眼瞪小眼的没有继续讨论，在朴母端着饭后甜点到书房时就看到两个呆愣住的小孩，宠溺的摸了摸朴志训的脑袋问道：“怎么了？”

赖冠霖率先回过神来向朴母道谢，：“谢谢朴姨”，他对朴母在尊重的同时也有些敬畏。一是因为朴母与她母亲熟络，在父亲外出经商的日子里，朴母几乎着担任着两人的母亲角色；二是赖冠霖尽管年幼，但也明确的感受到朴母于他更多是职责，不同于她对朴志训的亲昵。

朴志训慌忙摇头躲闪着说没什么，朴母看着桌上两人摊着的作业又叮嘱道别太累了就先出去了。

半晌赖冠霖开口道：“其实也没什么...”

朴志训欲言又止，踟躇地说道：“可是有的人会觉得恶心吧？”

赖冠霖换位思考的想如果换作是他和朴志训的话，好像也没什么难以接受的，更不用恶心两个字。于是他开口安慰道：“那要是换作我们俩这样，你会觉得恶心吗？”

朴志训歪着脑袋仔细想了想，脑海中他和赖冠霖两人相依偎牵手，与他们过往里的行为举止没有什么不同，甚至自然的理所应当，“当然不会了，我也不是接受不了老师，只是有点为老师担心吧”

赖冠霖伸过手揉了揉朴志训的头，又凑近身子用手指撇起他的嘴角，笑说：“行了，别想了，大人的事，我们小孩子瞎担心什么”

朴志训打掉他作乱的手扑过去揉赖冠霖的脸，两人笑嘻嘻的闹在一起。

直到晚上，朴志训躺在床上还是回想着白天的事，脑海中又浮现过赖冠霖安慰他的话语，瞬间冒出两人抱在一起的画面，朴志训摇摇头示意不要多想，入睡后却做了一个梦，梦里他回到童年时期，以上帝视角看着房间内的两个小孩。

是亲戚从国外送来一份全球珍藏的巧克力，纯金的箔纸的包着，赖冠霖有了好东西从来都是先给朴志训，那次也不例外，将巧克力捧着送到朴志训面前时，朴志训开心不已，正准备一口吃下时看见赖冠霖偷偷咽口水滚动的喉结，想起弟弟也爱吃甜食，便含着巧克力球凑到他面前，咕哝着说：“你一半我一半”

赖冠霖不喜欢别人触碰他甚至是靠近他，对朴志训却是黏的不行，此刻想也没想的毫无顾忌的凑上嘴含住巧克力球的另一半，朴志训却故意的伸出小舌吞了吞，赖冠霖咬又咬不下来，着急的皱着眉，朴志训的眉眼与他隔的过近，长睫毛似乎都要扫上他的鼻尖，当他瞥见朴志训眼底那一抹狡黠的搞怪时瞬间懂得哥哥又在使坏。赖冠霖便一把将人抱住按在身后的墙上，飞速的咬下那一块巧克力，咬的过急，上齿磕到朴志训的下齿，嘴唇相碰着，泛出柔软的蜜意。

朴志训吃痛，幼稚的报复回去咬着赖冠霖的下唇，牙齿磕碰间巧克力酱糊的满嘴都是，两人又相互指着对方的丑样嬉笑的闹起来。

下一秒上帝视角切换到朴志训的第一视角，他清晰的触到那嘴唇的柔软和唇液的甜蜜，在意识到这过度的亲密时，眼前的人也转化成长大的赖冠霖，他们忘我的投入在接吻中，嘴唇摩挲着尖利的牙齿，湿软的舌头在温热的口腔里翻涌，黏腻的水声在熟悉的卧室里嗡嗡作响。

朴志训再醒来时便感觉到胯间的粘稠感，回想起梦境，朴志训猛的摇摇头试图甩掉那些脸红心跳，飞快的换下内裤后就开门往洗衣房走。正巧赖冠霖此时也正开门，两人的房间相邻，赖冠霖一眼就看到他手里抓着的内裤，朴志训看到他的脸，即使是刚睡醒时也保持俊朗，不由地脸红将手往身后藏，赖冠霖憋着笑调侃他说：“都是男孩子，有什么的嘛”

朴志训很想过去捂他的嘴，最后还是只剐了他一眼便飞也似的跑开了，留下赖冠霖二丈和尚摸不着头脑不知道哪里惹他哥生气了。那几天朴志训都有点躲着赖冠霖的意思。

-

赖冠霖也到了十六岁的年纪，在生日那天，赖父从远方归来将他单独带到主卧旁的书房送给了他一份礼物。赖冠霖打开后不由的惊呼出声，是一把6．35mm的勃朗宁手枪，赖父严肃的开口道：“五岁那年被绑架的事虽然你已经记得不太清，但我心里总是担忧，这东西是给你防身的，但是爸希望你，永远不要用上”，赖冠霖郑重的点了点头，赖父爱怜的抓过他的手再次开口道：

“我现在教你装枪，只演示一遍，你能记清楚吗？”

赖冠霖站定后行了军礼大声的回道：“能！”

在赖父的放缓动作中赖冠霖一丝不漏的记住了装枪顺序，随后两天赖父带他到了城郊的一处隐秘的靶场，亲自教他如何使用手枪，赖冠霖很聪明，学东西很快，在赖父又出门满世界乱飞后已经能熟练的掌握技巧。

等父亲一走，赖冠霖就急不可耐的想教朴志训，朴志训本想拒绝，因为手枪这种冷兵器在和平年代实际上还是有些骇人，耐不住赖冠霖的热情，随着他来到那处靶场时也还是被新鲜的景象吸引住。

赖冠霖给朴志训戴上隔音耳罩，一进入靶场的里间就闻到一股硝烟味，戴上隔音耳罩后人声听不真切，赖冠霖先拿起手枪给朴志训示范了一遍，朴志训雀跃的装好子弹后学着赖冠霖的姿势站定。赖冠霖担心他伤到虎口，从他后面环着身子，握住他的右手，调整他握枪的姿势，知道朴志训力气不够，又拨了下下撞锤，示意朴志训开枪。

“砰”的一声，传进朴志训的耳里，后劲使他惯性的往后仰，以至于整个人都窝在赖冠霖的怀里，之前沉浸在握枪的新鲜和紧张还未觉得不适，此刻放松后才发现赖冠霖整个在后方环抱着他，他俩人之间有过不少亲密接触，但在步入高中后已然很少有过如此亲密的肢体接触。

夏日的衣衫布料本就少，两人的臂膀肌肤挨在一起，柔滑的肌肤触感，同款的沐浴露香氛都使朴志训浮想联翩，僵持着身体不知该如何动作，赖冠霖也感觉到他身体的僵硬，以为是朴志训不习惯开枪的后遗症，于是将右手环上他的腰，将朴志训圈的更紧，安慰的在他耳边轻声说道：“就学的玩玩，别怕”

热气扑在朴志训的耳廓点燃了耳尖上燃烧的火苗，朴志训不自然想要挣脱开，赖冠霖却不管不顾的抱的更紧，朴志训只好放缓呼吸沉声道：“好了，放开我，我没事”

赖冠霖一边以势要勒住他的力道将人环的更紧，一边质问道：“你为什么最近都不太爱理我”

朴志训梗住，他也不太懂，或许是人性的趋利避害，在那个梦后他都有些害怕与赖冠霖过度亲密接触，此刻以如此暧昧的方式被对方当面质问他更不懂得该如何解释，只得掰着赖冠霖的手敷衍道：“哪有的事，最近忙着给你做生日礼物”

赖冠霖听闻心中气解了不少，他本来还想问朴志训生日礼物一事，为什么离他生日都过了几天了还没见到踪影，此刻雀跃着将脑袋挪到他肩膀上，脸颊贴的更近，问道：“是吗，礼物呢”

朴志训感受到脸颊旁那一阵柔滑，温热的肌理贴着他柔软的脸颊肉，面色更显绯红，说道：“你先放开我，应该快好了，到时候我会叫你的”

赖冠霖不听他语气里执着的放开，亲昵的蹭了蹭朴志训的脸又将头埋在他的颈窝处说道：“我就知道你不会忘记这个的”

随后还是被朴志训掰开手挣脱开，回程的车上朴志训若有若无的与赖冠霖隔开距离，但赖冠霖大概是劣根成性，见朴志训闪躲，非要凑的更近，最后朴志训几乎是被挤到车门边上了，才不得不开口道：“赖冠霖，行了吧，坐过去点”

赖冠霖得逞般将他的手拽过来，说：“那你也别瞎挪了”

到了晚间赖冠霖回房后，朴志训轻悄悄的来到别墅后面的庭院，那处有间废弃的玻璃花房，朴志训为赖冠霖准备的礼物即是这间花房，大部分植物已经开花，只有那株移植过来的昙花始终没有开花的迹象。朴志训轻手轻脚的踏进花房内，在旁边的藤架上仔细检查昙花的生长迹象，昙花生长的好，已到2尺多高，宽而绿的叶子包围着花骨朵，花骨朵又尖又长，被花柄紧紧地包裹着。朴志训注意到今晚的花苞张开了一个洁白的小口，心中雀跃，这是要开花的征兆，忙跑回卧室叫醒赖冠霖。

赖冠霖刚刚入睡，惺忪着睡眼不肯起床，朴志训急着拽他的手臂，赖冠霖顺着他的力气将人拉到床上翻身压住，朴志训面红心跳推着他说：“赶快起来”

赖冠霖迷迷糊糊间，黏稠着语调哼唧不要，手脚并用的将朴志训缠的更紧，朴志训心急着推他，赖冠霖人高马大，一丝也不动弹。朴志训只好腾出手伸进他的睡衣下摆挠痒，赖冠霖最受不了这样，嘘着眼说：“我好困”

朴志训敲了敲他的脑袋催促道：“赶快起来，不然生日礼物就没了”，赖冠霖一听“生日礼物”四个字腾的坐起来穿鞋跟着朴志训下楼。

两人来到花房附近时，朴志训示意赖冠霖先等一会儿，他快步过去打开灯源，昏黄的星光灯在玻璃花房的圆拱形屋顶点亮，赖冠霖随着朴志训进房后便被满室的花香馥郁包围，入眼尽是盛开的花朵，从鲜艳的玫瑰到热烈的葵花，从馥郁的牡丹到白净的矢车菊，各式各样的鲜艳花朵被精心整齐的排列着，从淡到浓的花色尽数盛开，蹁跹跃进他的眼底，繁花似锦簇拥着他。

这处花房他听父亲提过，母亲年轻时很爱种花，生了赖冠霖后身体变差再没那个闲工夫照顾，他记忆中也没有花房繁盛的记忆。赖冠霖猛的抱住朴志训，连声欢呼后将头埋在他的肩颈处柔声道：“谢谢你”

朴志训揉揉他的头示意他蹲下来看身后的那株昙花，他们来的时刻刚好，透过花苞的缝隙，可以看到花苞里面好像有一块薄纱笼罩在上面，隐约有盛开的趋势。

朴志训拿出一旁的小板凳，两人坐下后，静心守着前面的昙花。有一句没一句聊着幼时的趣事时，就看到昙花的花瓣动了，朴志训雀跃的拍着赖冠霖看过去，两人同一时间屏住呼吸，提溜溜的转着眼球盯着花架，昙花的花瓣正呈螺旋状逐渐张开，花朵颤悠悠地摇动着，花瓣一片一片的展开，伴着一股清香扑鼻，在花瓣慢慢地完全张开时，洁白透明，丝绸般的白色花瓣簇拥着中间白嫩的花蕊。

赖冠霖和朴志训沉浸在这一刻万籁俱寂里，抬头是新月悬空，眼前是昙花一现，赖冠霖心中冒出想法，昙花的花语是一瞬间的永恒，他想，就这样和朴志训一直到老。

朴志训轻舒一口气，侧头转向赖冠霖，看着他眼底的欢喜，朴志训柔声说道：“生日快乐，虽然有点迟了”

赖冠霖凑过去直视进朴志训的眼底，对上那双漆黑的瞳孔，距离近到能数清他扇动着的长睫毛，赖冠霖着迷般的在那双乌木里寻找自己的身影，随即双手抬起绕上朴志训的脖颈，他认真的说道：“只要是你的祝福，永远都不迟，我很喜欢”

那晚赖冠霖死皮赖脸的挤进朴志训房间的小床，两人平躺着聊起幼时的趣事，赖冠霖从小就很黏朴志训，说起有次朴志训随母亲去墙外探亲时，忘了和赖冠霖招呼，晚上回家时就见赖冠霖横躺在大厅中间又哭又闹，说是哥哥不要他了。

赖冠霖听着听着就听到朴志训发出的笑声，伸手就去捂他的嘴，当手掌的温度触上朴志训双唇的柔软时，赖冠霖陡然就心跳加速，两人嬉笑闹过后，朴志训入睡的快，从窗帘缝隙里泻进的月光间，赖冠霖轻轻的转身抱住了他。

隔日两人醒来时便是以这种面对面相缠着的睡姿，朴志训心里打鼓，还以为是自己不经意间挪进赖冠霖的怀里，见他神色自然，他也不想弄的过于尴尬，毕竟两人太过熟络，在情绪的感知上恍若双胞胎的心电感应。

-

日子过的快，夏去秋来，某天班主任上课正上的好好时收到手机的一条消息便头也不回的跑出教室，神色惊恐，晚点后从别人口里朴志训得知原来是班主任的家族带着人去寻墙外的人的麻烦。同桌见向来不对这些八卦感兴趣的朴志训正认真在听，便声色俱全的说着事情，朴志训心中似乎有某种东西在急速流失。再次见到班主任时是那个帅气的知书达理的年轻人如同一只丧家之犬在下午回到学校，事情发酵的很快，学生家长似乎也反对他再继续任教，班主任没有反驳学校的意见，简单的收拾了办公室的物品后连忙出了学校，而朴志训竟是唯一一个来送别的学生。

年轻男人恍若一天变老，神色萎靡的前行着，见他的方向是去海岸线那边，朴志训默默的在他身后走着，班主任似乎也放任着朴志训的跟随，他抱着纸箱在前，朴志训在后。轻车熟路来到那处墙根时两人站在海岸边，傍晚的海风呼啸，浪潮怒吼着拍打海岸，班主任拽掉胸前的挂坠扔下海里，自顾自的开口道：“你知道吗，他放弃了，我原本以为可以和他一起面对世界，但在我赶过去的那一刻，他护着家人，对我的家人承诺，再也不会见面”

朴志训不知道该如何开口安慰失魂落魄的年轻人，只能任由他说着，年轻男人说出口后深吸一口气，似乎缓过些神来，他走近了些在朴志训的身边传递着最后的教诲。

“其实我也不怪他，谁都不怪，包括这堵墙，大家都是普通人，不论是不能接受的父母，或者是不敢勇敢的他，我也只是失望”，他嗫喏的重复着：“失望啊”

“就像一个人手里一只鸽子飞走了，他从心里祝福那鸽子的飞翔。你也飞吧。我会难过，也会高兴，到底该怎么样我也不知道。 ”*

随即又向朴志训抬头笑着，不知所云的说道：“你也是，别恨，别怕，别去怪罪”

朴志训想给他一个拥抱，张开怀抱，年轻男人抱住他后轻声说了声：“谢谢”，便头也不回的走了，再之后便没了音讯，有人传他自杀了，有人说他远走了。

而那天的朴志训大概是被那股情绪感染到，满怀心事的回到家，赖冠霖早已在书房等他，见他失魂落魄的走进来，站起来牵过他的手坐下后安抚的握住他的手背说道：“你们老师的事，我也听说了，别难过”

朴志训摇摇头想示意自己没事，但垂着的脑袋又无法直视赖冠霖的关心，他心间被沉甸甸蓄满涩水的海绵充斥着，难过于恩师的离开，害怕于情感的面对。

赖冠霖见状没再多说只拉着他的手下楼，朴志训任由他牵着，不知道他要干嘛。来到庭院后，赖冠霖让朴志训坐在一旁，他拿起管家用来浇水的水龙头交错着在阳光下制造出一道彩虹，水汽迷蒙间闪耀着绚烂颜色，在夕阳暖黄的余晖渡上温柔的光辉，他大声地叫着朴志训的名字。

朴志训抬头看向远处的他，头发衣服被水淋的通透，清澈灵动的双眼锁在他身上，傻乎乎的哄着他开心，朴志训蓦地热泪盈眶，脑海中也浮现出电影台词：

“But every once in a while you find someone who"s iridescent, and when you do, nothing will ever compare。”

世人万千种，浮云莫去求，斯人若彩虹，遇上方知有。”*

一股冲动和此刻必须要做的事从他胸膛处爆发，他起身跑过去，跑向他的彩虹，拥抱住他，紧紧的拥抱住他。

赖冠霖被朴志训抱的措手不及，忙扔掉手中的水管回抱住他，一边安抚着他的背脊，一边轻言细语的哄着他，直到感觉怀中的人不再战栗后，赖冠霖才向后退一步捧起他的脸，眼尾泛红染着湿气，他皱着眉，想用手帮朴志训擦干却又嫌自己手脏。

要说世上有什么是赖冠霖最怕的事，朴志训的眼泪一定在其中，小时候朴志训刚般进来没少受过熊孩子们的冷嘲热讽，以及来探望的远亲看似关心实则高傲的态度，而朴志训在他们面前无止境的忍让着，尽管朴志训在他面前平静如风，但赖冠霖明白他心底的心高气傲丝毫不比旁人少半分，起初他也随着朴志训的心思，忍忍就过去了，直到某一天在他的卧室门口听到朴志训在朴母面前的啜泣声。

虽然当时还埋怨过朴志训为什么没当着他的面哭过，但他也明白了，很多时候不是他朴志训不反抗，是他不能反抗，至此之后赖冠霖便担起这个职责，在外若是有人冷言冷语，他上去斥责，若是有人嘲笑他身世，他搬出族谱镇压，赖冠霖尽可能的保护着呵护着朴志训的自尊和脆弱，并暗暗发誓一定不会再让他流泪。

此刻见朴志训皱皱巴巴的脸上挂着泪痕，眼尾的长睫毛上更挂着泪珠，几乎是不受控制的赖冠霖低头吻上他的眼角，伸出舌头卷走那几滴泪珠。朴志训瞬间睁大了眼，却没有推开他。在围墙的角落里，晚风轻柔，赖冠霖在朴志训愕然又坚定的眼神中，他看见了，墨黑的瞳仁里倒映着他的面容，同样带着他心底的那丝温柔和情动，在如此魅惑的引诱实则是他内心欲望的驱动下，赖冠霖捧着他的脸含住了他的唇瓣，在轻柔的吸吮舔舐过两瓣唇肉后，本能的伸出舌尖交缠着，从腔壁到贝齿，交换着湿稠的唇液，在两人的心底有某种情愫终于破冰，像是森林里所有的老虎都化作了煎锅上的黄油，像禁锢着的世俗规则在烈日下蒸发化作水汽。

这个吻如同发令枪一般，响起号声破开了禁锢的硬壳，窥见其中情爱的曼妙，在这个绵长而又温柔的长吻里，唤醒了过往的岁月中带着与其他兄弟情谊不同的情感，它们昭然若视，浮出水面，直白的展开了爱情这一因素在成长的道路上留下的笔墨，无需多言从何时开始，只是从意识到对方的重要性以及意义时，在过去和未来中，他们，想要以另一种身份共渡。

如同两株被玻璃罩精心护养的玫瑰花，共享着养料和春光，在外界的纷扰和世俗的偏见中紧紧的相织交缠，不需要花蝴蝶的来访，不需要杂草的烦扰，除了彼此，所有的一切都不需要。

对赖冠霖来说，他和朴志训的生命轨迹早在朴志训入住他家的那一刻开始便是两条并行的平行线，他牢牢的抓住着并尽力的保持平衡，将距离越缩越小，他们要以相同的轨迹从七岁到七十岁。

什么是爱？

是春风吹又生，夏日惊雷起，秋风画悲凉，冬雪白皑皑，无关身份，无关世俗，是天地间一切的顺理成章。

-

赖冠霖在升入高二的那一年又以学长的身份代表老生演讲，这一次他在台上循规蹈矩的念过演讲稿后，向后退一步望着台下的角落抬手放在胸膛，郑重的宣誓道：

“当我跨过沉沦的一切，向着永恒开战的时候，你是我的军旗”*

台下的朴志训憋着嘴角偷笑，抬头对上他坚定的目光，在千人的礼堂中无声的交换着誓言。

主持人还当是他演讲稿的一部分，接过他的话题开始引导流程。下台后赖冠霖回到位置上用手机和朴志训聊天，若不是班级的位置排序太刻板，他早就跑到朴志训身边的座位坐下了。

朴志训在这一年里也步入高三，即将面临大学的选择，赖父的意见是已经向Y国的高等院校递交申请书，但朴志训心里一直踟躇着，Y国太远，这意味着要与赖冠霖，母亲分离，不仅是海岸线的阻隔，更多是少年人陷在热恋里的难分难舍。

赖冠霖看出他的迟疑，在晚间偷偷钻进他的卧室挤在他身边抱住人时，赖冠霖说：“又不是不可以和你一起考试”，朴志训恍若大悟，懊恼自己的榆木脑袋。朴志训开始向往的描摹着大学的Y国生活。

“到时候我们在学校旁边租一间房”

“嗯，只要一张床”

赖冠霖边回答边将手伸进朴志训的睡衣下摆里，笑嘻嘻的搂着人，凑上唇吸吮着朴志训的唇瓣，当体温过热情爱的高峰到达时，两人均已是赤身相见，捂着被子相缠着四肢亲吻。赖冠霖贪婪的的吻他的发梢，眉眼，唇角，喉结，唇舌闯进他的口腔肆无忌惮，舔舐每一寸肌肤。朴志训被压在身下，双手被束缚在枕侧和他十指相扣，光滑的肌肤磨蹭起火，染上绯红的颜色。赖冠霖抬起身就撞进朴志训一双桃花眼里，波光潋滟，湿润饱满的嘴唇带着艳丽的红色。

跨间的阴茎颤颤巍巍的立起戳着对方的腹部，酥痒流转在四肢百骸间，赖冠霖难以自持的握住两人相碰处的性器，松开相握的指尖带着朴志训的手攀附着上身下挺立的欲望。两人是第一次触碰到彼此这个地方，仅仅是另一人手心温度的刺激，被对方的五指握住时的肌肤触感几乎要使朴志训体肤生烟，从头部的褶皱处擦过，覆上柱身随着表皮上下撸动着，朴志训随着赖冠霖的力度也加快了手上的速度，两人跪坐在床上投入着情动，朴志训的额间浸出汗水，难捱的从喉管间哼唧出声，似要喷泄时，赖冠霖使坏的堵住他的马眼，附在他的耳边用沙哑的低音说：“等我一起”

朴志训先一步抽出床头柜上的纸巾，在两人喷洒而出时泄在纸上后，歪身再次躺在一起时，相望的眼底都是柔情的蜜意，情不知所起，到肉体的接触相亲时更显动人和缱绻。

-

正式确定进一步的关系后，赖冠霖将占有欲发挥到淋漓尽致，譬如在运动会来临之际，朴志训作为班级的骨干被怂恿着报名了男子1000米耐力跑，赖冠霖得知后颇为不爽，这累死人的活干嘛要上赶着去，朴志训反过来还要安慰他，最后被赖冠霖讨了一个亲吻才结束，说是一个亲吻，实际上当朴志训照镜子时下唇都被咬肿了。

真到了运动会那天，赖冠霖几乎是全程陪着，他在跑道上冲刺，他在足球场内转圈。当朴志训不负众望以第一名的成绩闯过终点的胜利线时，有相熟的同学涌过去想揽过他到一旁休息，人还没靠近就被后方冒出的赖冠霖挤开，莫名的被瞪了一眼，赖冠霖自然的伸手从他腋下穿过揽着朴志训慢腾腾挪到一边，见朴志训喘着气的模样心疼不已，要不是操场人实在过多，他都想用唇渡着水给他喝，最好是手指都别抬一下。

赖冠霖有时会心惊他对朴志训的爱意，在旁人与他亲密交谈时，尽管他明白这是正常的社交，但还是难以自禁的冒出黑暗的念头——希望朴志训的眼里永远只有他一个，只和他说话，只和他亲吻，最好是用锁链拴住手脚，在无人的房间里，里里外外只有他一个人。

幸亏赖冠霖在有人时还比较收敛，回到家在没人的卧室里就不管不顾抱着啃咬亲昵。

朴志训既头疼又欢喜他这份霸道的占有欲，这一次他终于懂得了其中饱含着的真切的爱意。

高三过的很快，朴志训顺利毕业后，在高中毕业典礼上学校更新了一批校服，优秀毕业生们穿着正黄色的制服三件套在礼堂的舞台上一字排开，接受校长的祝福和荣誉证书，朴志训站在前排，侧头一眼就看到尽头的赖冠霖，见对方同样在几人的隔开间向他投来眼神，是仰慕的，爱恋的，珍惜的，朴志训想，原来在一双眼里可以容下千千万种情绪。他心中喜悦，好像不管什么时候，赖冠霖的眼神总是锁定在他身上，饱含着浓烈的情感和热切的爱意，仿佛要将目光化作火炬，点燃朴志训，与他共赴火海荡漾在那片爱意中。

他从前不懂，现在更为庆幸，想到此朴志训在一派严肃的颁奖礼仪中憋着嘴角偷笑。

-

有赖父护航，两人的Y国高校申请书很快通过，一放暑假赖冠霖便申请要和哥哥出去毕业旅行，两人商量后决定去M国的夏威夷群岛，

朴母和管家将两人送到机场分别时，朴志训雀跃的抱住母亲，欣喜的许诺一定会给母亲带回最好的礼物，朴母性格温顺，在早年丧夫的岁月里又不得已的包装成磐石，她对朴志训的爱意深切，表现的却只有万分之一，在离别之际轻吻儿子的额头后如同所有慈母一样的唠叨嘱咐着旅行途中的安全事宜。

到达檀香山国际机场的时候，管家安排的接机服务将两人一路送到酒店，海岛热情似火，各式各样的新鲜景象涌入眼底，下车后赖冠霖牵着朴志训的手，导游见两人形影亲密，投来逗趣的眼神，朴志训正准备说是兄弟时，赖冠霖一本正经的抢先道：“Boyfriend”

朴志训几乎是瞬间红了脸，斜倪着赖冠霖，谁知导游却笑开了怀用中文回道：“祝你们幸福”

赖冠霖握紧了朴志训的手，向这一声独属于两人亲密关系的第一声祝福致以真诚的谢意。

隔日两人前往夏威夷大岛，在森林酒店中稍微休息后随着当地的旅游团队到魏安鲁鲁大道旁的威鲁库公园中的彩虹瀑布。这是一处80英尺高的瀑布，以周围薄雾中形成的彩虹出名。他们来的时间早，众人皆是怀着碰运气的心思想要一睹彩虹瀑布的奇景。

山间雾气蒙蒙，瀑布飞驰而下，水汽和清香扑鼻而来，一路上赖冠霖都紧紧的牵着朴志训的手，自第一次的不习惯后朴志训倒是没有再扭捏，美国的风气开放，游客们也没有对两个人的亲昵举动投来奇怪的眼神，加上两人相貌出众，倒是有不少年轻人向两人打趣。

许是运气加成，当众人来到瀑布不远处时，在阳光折射中，一道绚丽的彩虹横亘在瀑布的水汽中，众人惊呼着这一奇景，导游一边引导着游客拍照，一边介绍着彩虹瀑布的传说——彩虹瀑布后面的洞穴中，住着创造了夏威夷岛的希娜女神。

赖冠霖在听到希娜女神时侧头低声在朴志训的耳边轻声说：“你才是我的希娜女神”

朴志训被他一句话逗的面色染上绯红，嘴角却难以自禁的勾起弧度，十指相缠的手握的更紧。

随着旅游团队的前行，他们又乘车前往茂纳凯亚山，开始雪山观星之旅。登顶到Mauna Kea山看落日时，鲜艳的红夹杂着澄净的黄染着层峦叠嶂的白色云海，远处的夕阳余晖灿烂，坐在山顶的观赏地点，两人无言的看着面前的奇景，世间烦扰都退到天外，朴志训侧头看着赖冠霖的轮廓，雕塑般的侧影在夕阳的金色光芒下显得柔和甜蜜，他抬起赖冠霖的手放在胸膛上，郑重的回应早间的告白，“你也是，永远是我的神”

赖冠霖倾身将他揽进怀中，用体温传递这一刻的心动，“不止这里，全世界都想和你一起去”

晚点下山到达观星地点时，在导游的讲解下用观星仪仰望最纯净的星空，灿烂的星辰通过仪器印在眼中，赖冠霖摆弄着相机留下快照，在星河的震撼中他不止一次的想到朴志训的眼睛，灿若星辰，美妙绝伦，一旁是紧握在手中的爱人，赖冠霖走到朴志训的身后拥住他，在他耳边呢喃道：“好美，和你的眼睛一样”

朴志训总是感慨赖冠霖说情话的技能，似乎是与生俱来，在外人面前这人都是一副正经模样，在他身边时又像急速转变了弯道，情话信手拈来，常常弄的他面红耳燥，此刻赖冠霖又以那种宣誓般的郑重语气对他说道：“在宇宙星辰面前，我对着银河发誓，我爱你，直到生命的最后一刻”

朴志训受他的情绪感染，放下仪器回握住他的手，将手指伸进他的指缝里，承诺道：“不论生老病死，不论季节更迭，我们，一直到世界的尽头”

赖冠霖安耐下心尖即将喷薄而出的滚动翻涌的热烈情绪，接道：“不论面前任何阻碍，不论世间何种规则”

那一瞬间，朴志训觉得世间一切都化为乌有，人声的嘈杂或者是脑中的思绪都飘散殆尽，四周万籁俱寂，只剩从耳廓传进心房的诺言，真切而又触手可及。

-

一天的旅行结束后两人回到森林酒店，是在原始森林中的一间独立木屋，藤木的构造遮掩在丛林间，从小路一直走进去，木屋上下分隔，悬空的下方挂着一个吊床，两人从旁边的栈道走上楼，因为空间的限制，只有浴室和卧室，卧室里几乎被一张大床塞满，白纱遮掩着以黄绿色为主调的壁纸，与落地窗外的森林颜色昭相辉映，远离的城市的喧嚣，森林里静谧无声，窗外星空闪烁，圆月高悬，屋内灯光昏黄，一室静谧温柔。

朴志训取了浴衣去隔壁的浴室洗漱，设计师大概是为了完美展示森林的原始风貌，不仅卧室里由落地窗包围，就连浴室都仅用百叶扇做遮拦，在近乎暴露的空间里洗澡使朴志训还是有些不适应。刚打开淋浴头揉上洗发露时，听到开门的声响，木门没有做锁，只是开合的声响会较大。

赖冠霖在外面有些踟躇，一是急着放水，二是旖念升起，他深吸一口气，拍了拍自己的脸颊，打开门，入眼就是朴志训因为泡沫的缘由而嘘着眼看向他，赖冠霖此地无银三百两的率先招呼道：“我上厕所，憋不住了”

朴志训同样面红的转过身，赖冠霖解下裤袋放水时稍一侧头便瞥到朴志训的背影，绵密的沐浴露泡沫附在他的背脊上，挺直的背脊下是圆润凸起的丘臀曲线，他的小腿处肌肉线条明显，大概是体质的原因，没有多余的毛发。整个浴室都氤氲着水汽，朴志训虽然没有转过身但一直听着身后的声响，在那阵水流声后始终没有听到赖冠霖离开的声音，即使两人的情感已经到了可以进入最后一步的阶段，但始终没有人敢冒然跨过，他心中一边希望赖冠霖能主动一点，一边害羞自己的心急，正恍神间，泡沫揉进了眼睛刺激的生疼，朴志训吃痛哼出一声，赖冠霖听见后立马问道：“怎么了？”

“泡沫进眼睛了”，朴志训回答后咬了下唇下定决心般说道：“你来帮我冲一下”

赖冠霖跨步走过来取过他手里的淋浴头，朴志训也转身面向他，赖冠霖轻柔的冲净他脸上的泡沫后又拿了旁边的干净毛巾给他擦脸，朴志训睁开眼时就看到两人过近的距离间赖冠霖深情望着他的眼神，脑海中仿佛有烟火绽放，绚烂的色彩涌入遮盖了那一层遮羞布，近乎是同一时间的，两人抱住对方。

“我想和你...一起洗澡...”，赖冠霖委婉的开口道，朴志训憋着笑红着脸点头。随后赖冠霖飞快的脱掉睡衣，拦腰抱住他，朴志训轻手推了推他的胸膛，睫毛微微颤抖，带着不明的意思说道：“先洗澡”

-

说是洗澡，但几乎就是冲了个凉的程度后两人便拥吻在一起，赖冠霖含住他的唇瓣，舌尖轻轻的滑进贝齿，从齿缘到上壁，轻柔的探入后便转为疾风暴雨的交缠。朴志训被吻的情动难耐，双手勾着他的脖颈还以热烈的激吻，身下挺立的欲望磨蹭着他的腹部，接吻的水声在静谧的空间被放大，赤身相贴的肌肤触感使两人体肤生烟，赖冠霖将他按在浴室的墙上，手掌垫在后脑勺，分开纠缠的唇齿，下移着唇瓣含住他的喉结，打着圈的挑逗。软骨被舌尖抵着的触感使朴志训哼唧出声，赖冠霖轻笑了下，放开那处啃咬着下方的锁骨，舌尖化为利器，在朴志训锁骨的窝缝里勾勒着，随着身体的下蹲，双手也覆住体表，赖冠霖的五指分明，修剪圆润的指尖摩挲着向下在朴志训的腰肢间滑过。

随着体温的升高和水汽的氤氲，朴志训胸前的两颗红粒颤颤巍巍的凸起，当赖冠霖的唇舌覆上吸吮时，恍若一阵电流从下腹直行而上，乳尖中仿佛真有什么实质被吸走一般，赖冠霖抬手笼住胸前的薄薄一层肌理，五指并用向上推移笼出一个小山丘，指尖用力的在指缝中溢出肉感。

朴志训被他吸的难耐，小腹中的热流聚集成河，身下硬挺的欲望肿胀的发疼，本能的扭动着腰肢在赖冠霖的小腹上磨蹭。赖冠霖松开一只手绕到后面按住他的丘臀，触摸到那团柔软的臀肉时不自禁的揉捏着。另一只手握住朴志训的阴茎，马眼的铃口渗出透明的液体，指尖的白液触感滑腻，赖冠霖慢慢下移，顺着他柔软的下腹蹲下，在朴志训还未意识到他要做什么时，赖冠霖已经含住了他的性器，被口腔的温热所包围使他深吸一口气控制不住的向前挺着身。

赖冠霖用手轻柔的托起圆球，含住龟头的头部，缩着牙齿向里吞吐，旅行前做了不少功课，但到底是第一次，实践起来还是颇为生疏，顺着性器的探入，赖冠霖含的越来越深，柔软的耻毛随着他每次深入的动作都扫在肌肤上。

朴志训的双手本能的覆住他的后脑勺，指缝插进他浓密的头发里，向上挺着跨，赖冠霖接收到信号猛的一吸，朴志训便一股接着一股的喷洒出来，待他反应过来泄在赖冠霖的嘴里时，想要推开他的脑袋，赖冠霖却环抱着他的下体，含住他的欲望尽数吞下，朴志训擦着他的嘴怪道：“很脏的”

赖冠霖站起来将人揽进怀中，下巴搁在他的头顶，回答道：“是你的，就不会”

朴志训靠在他的胸膛上清晰的听见从他胸腔里传出的心跳声，似乎要突破壁垒一下又一下的撞击在他的耳廓里，同样他胸膛间也有某种感情迅速的爆炸，内心中也涌上千万种情感，连带着赖冠霖的心跳声化作漆黑的漩涡，情爱在里翻滚涌动着，他收紧了环绕着赖冠霖的手臂感受到腹部被他硬挺的性器摩擦着，抬头看着他说：“去床上”

赖冠霖比朴志训高了半个脑袋，从这个角度自上而下看到的就是朴志训一双眼尾染着情事的红的桃花眼和他鲜艳欲滴染着他唇液的红唇，这幅沉沦魅惑的模样看的他心跳更快，低头吻上他的唇后便一把托起他的臀部，朴志训惊呼一声后顺从的将双腿缠绕在他的腰间，两人嬉笑着一下又一下的轻啄着嘴。

进到屋内后赖冠霖轻巧的将朴志训放在床上，他泛着粉色的肉体印在纯白的床单上肆无忌惮的诠释着魅惑两个字，赖冠霖忍着身下的发胀迅速从行李箱的夹层里拿出备好的润滑剂和避孕套，朴志训看到他这一动作不由脸红，“什么嘛…你什么时候准备的”

赖冠霖扑上床压住他，将人收起怀里在他耳边轻轧呢喃回答：“不告诉你”

朴志训斜睨了他一眼，本是嗔怪的眼神此时染着眼尾的绯红更显勾引，赖冠霖更硬了，低头胡乱的亲吻着啃咬着他，手指绕到后庭顺着臀缝闯进那处私密穴口打圈磨研，手指传来丝毫滑腻的触感，赖冠霖逗趣道：“好湿”

朴志训早就感受到他的性器梗在腿缝间，伸手向下探着摸到他马眼处的湿滑，回呛道：“明明是你的”

赖冠霖趁机按住他的手带着他抚弄着阴茎，一边不忘点头道：“嗯，都是我的”

朴志训懒得再和他斗嘴，抬着头含住他的唇，主动又凶狠的扫荡着口腔。赖冠霖的另一只手在磨研后伸出一只手指探入后穴，初次被入侵的穴口紧缩着抗拒，在耐心的按摩下那处褶皱后穴口稍稍松开了，赖冠霖一边回吻着朴志训一边加入第二指，朴志训清晰的感触到后庭处的变化，心中紧张又向往，当爱意满溢到达顶峰时，情爱的赤裸更显情动。他抬起身子更大角度张开腿的靠近他，在感觉到赖冠霖插入的手指越来越多时并且滑过前列腺的敏感点时，朴志训难耐的催促：“可以了”

赖冠霖笑着说：“哥哥，你好急啊”

朴志训听见这声亲昵的称呼几乎是瞬间红了脸，抽出一旁的枕头捂上脸，含糊不清的说：“那你就别进…啊…”，话还未说完，朴志训就感受到身下他硬挺的性器闯入，仅是龟头的嵌入就使他感到疼痛难耐，不由的惊呼出声。

赖冠霖听见他的喊痛立马停了动作，扯开枕头捧着脸安抚道：“很疼吗？”

朴志训红着脸，语调酥软着，“还好…你…慢一点”

赖冠霖笑了笑，低下头吻着他的唇，含住唇瓣舔舐着减轻他的疼痛，一边缓缓的向里推进，龟头闯入狭窄的腔道，肠道上的褶皱瑟缩着抗拒这粗大的进入。朴志训忍着声不想让赖冠霖负担过大，在感觉到越来越深入时，终于忍不住哼出哭声，赖冠霖垂着头看身下还只进了一半的性器，疼惜的摸了摸他浸出汗的额头，妥协的说道：“很疼的话，要不算了吧…”

朴志训咬着下唇，红着眼摇摇头，扑簌着羽睫说：“不…你进来，我想和你，结合在一起”

赖冠霖温柔的轻啄掉他眼尾泛出的泪珠，再次提枪上阵缓缓推进时，朴志训却挺起身按着他的臀部向里凿开，赖冠霖心中瞬间被填满，身体到欲望，高热的肠道包裹着他的阴茎，腔壁上的褶皱如缺水的鱼儿涌向性器，那种被紧箍着的感觉无与伦比。不仅是生理上的进入，更多的是心理上的满足，负距离的拥有使他恍若成仙般飘飘然。而朴志训几乎要被疼的流下眼泪，整个人如同被刀从中劈开，硬挺又硕大的欲望横亘在他的体内，朴志训喘着气皱着眉头不敢出声。赖冠霖对他的情绪感知的灵敏，尽管身下肿胀的发疼，见他的模样也不敢再动，只贴着人吻他的眉间，用唇舌抚平那个褶皱。

朴志训主动的环绕住他的脖颈，用那种纯情又魅惑的眼神看着他，过了一会儿后，朴志训催促道：“可以了，你动一下”

赖冠霖听话的挪动着性器在里打圈，不忘问道：“怎么样，疼吗”

朴志训其实还未适应完全，异物感仍旧明显，面上却不愿表达出来，点点头说：“不疼了”

赖冠霖抬起他的腿加快了点速度开始向里挺入，朴志训配合着他的动作扭动着腰，又躬起身子开口说：“你再亲下我”

赖冠霖闻言咧嘴笑着低头吻住他，慢条斯理的研磨后是九浅一深的碾压，朴志训感到痛楚逐渐减弱，接着是从小腹涌上的电流，酥麻感浸入四肢百骸，赖冠霖见他的神情发松了不少，开始加快力度握着他的腰猛烈的撞击。朴志训的整个身体都剧烈的颤抖起来，阴茎也随着在腹间抖动，大腿弯着，脚趾崩的紧紧的，不自禁的从喉管里泄出一两声低吟，随即禁闭着唇不肯开口，赖冠霖见他这幅想叫又不肯叫的样子觉得好笑，低头舔舐着他的耳廓，低沉着嗓音逗他：“哥哥，你叫出来啊，这周围一个人都没有”

赖冠霖不说还好，一说朴志训才发现他们这间房没有遮光窗帘遮挡，巨大的落地窗落在床前，窗外黑漆漆一片，有树影斑驳却可以看到远处的星光点点，在朴志训分神之间，赖冠霖架住他的小腿猛的挺身冲击向一处，惹的朴志训瞬间哼出声：“啊…嗯…”

不待朴志训回神，赖冠霖攒着劲疯狂地抽插着，朴志训被顶的瑟瑟发抖，哆哆嗦嗦的从口齿中传出呻吟，赖冠霖将他抱的高些，吸住胸前的两颗红粒，身下也不闲着发狠的蛮干。朴志训这会儿再也无心没无力去忍住低吟，他大张着腿容纳赖冠霖的进攻，不自禁的摆动着腰迎合撞击，赖冠霖瞥见他同样硬挺的分身，抽出手握住配合着身下的动作加速撸动。

快感来势汹汹，从身体到心理的满足感汇集成滔滔江水，好似四肢百骸都泡在水里，浑身软绵绵的，进入和容纳，结合的动作如同宣誓般。

两处地方的连续刺激使朴志训喷洒的很快，白液一股接着一股的洒在赖冠霖的小腹上，后穴因高潮而陡然缩紧，吸的赖冠霖一下子全交待出来。

当一股股精液滚烫在肠道深处，两人才发现连套子都忘了戴，赖冠霖颇有些不好意思的抽出半软的性器抱着人要去清洗，朴志训却没当一回事。主动的攀附上他的脖颈，任赖冠霖用面对面的方式抱着从阳台走向浴室。

林间寒露颇重，朴志训瑟缩着身子和赖冠霖靠的更紧，这摩擦间又将人弄的起了火。赖冠霖放下他反身将人压在墙上，后穴还未完全合拢，顺着精液的润滑，赖冠霖挺身将勃起性器埋了进去，两只手绕向前方套弄着朴志训的阴茎。

也许是换了一种姿势的原因，朴志训感觉背部被赖冠霖火热的体温烫的出汗，而前方胸膛贴着瓷砖的冰冷感使前后触感冰火两重天，在疯狂的插入中，后穴的肠道也随着赖冠霖的性器收缩。第二次赖冠霖就记住了朴志训的某个敏感点，变换着角度直往那一点上戳。朴志训被顶的哼出呻吟，这会儿也不再扭捏的叫出声来。

赖冠霖在他射精后将人转过身来，阴茎也滑了出来，赖冠霖带着朴志训的手将他的性器扶进那个穴道。

“你看，我在你的身体里”

朴志训随着赖冠霖的话低头，两人腹下的耻毛都似乎交缠到一起，手指相握着结合的一部分使朴志训更为实质的体会到负距离，心中腾升起热烈的烟火，面上更显燥红，甩开赖冠霖恶意的手，搂着他的脖颈亲吻。

在狭窄的浴室里肉体的拍打声，粘稠的水声和此起彼伏的喘息与低吟交融。

他们发乱鬓湿，在森林的静谧和星空的照映下交换着气息，结合着身体。

-

再回到床上时时针已指向零点，赖冠霖一手搂着他，一手握住他的手指，过了会才从床头柜上的背包里掏出一个戒指盒，赖冠霖拿出两个设计简单的指环，握住朴志训的手套上，朴志训也拿过另一个给他戴上，两人举起手在星光的微弱光芒中看着这宛如某种仪式的东西，朴志训侧身抬头问道：“什么时候买的”

赖冠霖半拥着他，亲吻着他戴有指环的无名指，答道：“刚到机场趁你在其他地方逛的时候买的”，

朴志训想起刚才的那些准备工具嬉笑着逗弄他：“你准备的只真多”

赖冠霖听懂了他话里的意思，勾着嘴角笑着吻他，一个缱绻的吻后，两人相拥着入眠。隔日朴志训被窗外的晨光照醒时就见赖冠霖正低着头直愣愣的看他，见他醒了问道：“再睡会？”

朴志训挪了挪身子钻进他的怀里贴上他的胸膛点点头，醒来时腰间的钝感和酸痛明显，这会儿一挪才发现大腿间的肌肉也酸痛，不由地红着脸埋进他的胸膛。赖冠霖见他再睡着后拉上被子先去森林外的服务台弄了些早餐，朴志训再醒来时已经日上三竿，两人洗漱后去餐厅吃了点东西，又去不远处的火山公园逛了逛。待傍晚时回到酒店准备提前收拾东西明日前往下一个岛屿。

一整天下来朴志训都不觉得轻松，股间和肌肉的酸痛感明显，晚点回到酒店赖冠霖还在收拾东西他便先入睡了，再次醒来的时候是被电话铃声吵醒，赖冠霖先一步接过手机，见是管家的电话，正准备挂掉时又觉得以管家的细心不可能不知道此刻夏威夷是夜晚，朴志训同样看了手机屏幕一眼，一种近乎本能的危机感传来，忙接下电话，遥远的那端传来管家急促的声音。

“喂，志训，冠霖，现在收拾好，我联系了那边的人，过一小时会有人载你们去机场，机票已经订好了，尽快回来”，管家停顿几秒后说道：朴姨生病了...”

朴志训睁大了瞳孔呆愣着，手机顺着指缝滑落，一瞬间不知该如何反应，心中被苦涩涌满。

什么是生病了？什么样的病会让管家如此急迫的催促他们回家，在机场临别的时候妈妈都还好好的，怎么一下子就生病了？

赖冠霖在一旁听到大概忙接过电话回复道好，问清情况后管家犹豫的交待了是朴姨出了车祸，好在送到医院ICU较及时，还在抢救中。挂断电话赖冠霖将朴志训拥进怀，抚着背脊安慰他，无力的说着：“会没事的”，但两人都明白此刻言语有多么苍白，赖冠霖想让朴志训哭出来，但他只是僵白着一张脸什么也不肯开口，除了紧扣着他手的用力致泛白的指尖彰显着他内心的慌乱。

过了会回过神后两人穿好衣服，接机的人已到楼下，一直到机场朴志训都是恍惚的模样，飞行途中赖冠霖只能握着他的手，传递给他我在的讯息。

到达国内后又是转机，一回到城市两人马不停蹄的赶往医院，ICU病房的透明窗户内映着朴母安详的面容，那一刻朴志训的心几乎是被揪紧了一般，管家提示道朴姨还在休息，危险期还未过，母子间似有心理感应，在朴志训隔着窗户向里看时朴母缓缓地睁开眼，几乎是一瞬间两人都相望着红了眼眶。

医生赶来检查后，朴志训和赖冠霖也换好了隔离服，两人一前一后的进到病房内，朴母似是受到什么刺激，心电图的波浪不稳定的起伏着，朴志训慌乱的向前喉管间挤出一声：“妈”，带着无助和害怕。赖冠霖在他身后惯性的反应想要扶住他，手刚伸出来又缩回来。

朴母戴着氧气罩歪头看着他，颤颤巍巍的抬起手想招他过来，她捕捉到赖冠霖的那丝挣扎和动作，她停顿数秒后艰难的说出：“小训，你先出去，我和冠霖说几句话”

朴志训难解的看了看她，朴母憋出一个笑脸示意他先出去，在朴志训退出后，赖冠霖才急忙走到朴母床前，她抬起满是针管的手想要握住赖冠霖，赖冠霖伸出手握住她，朴母从上到下用目光描摹着赖冠霖的脸，缓缓的说道：“冠霖啊，一下子都长这么大了”

赖冠霖被她这一声呼唤激的内心酸涩，在他印象中，朴母一直对他不冷不热，更多的称呼他为少爷，此刻如此亲昵的叫他，如同母亲一般的抚摸着他的手背。

朴母自顾自的说道：“我..不怪你了...”，艰难的吐出几个字后，赖冠霖有些疑惑正欲问时，朴母剧烈的咳嗽起来，他第一反应是按一旁的按铃，朴母却抓着他的手说：“叫我一声妈吧”

赖冠霖睁大了眼，不懂朴母为何，尽管在过去十多年间，她的确担任着他和朴志训两人共同的母亲的职责，此刻在病危时朴母央求他叫一声妈，在她神色不明的希冀眼神中，赖冠霖没有拒绝，他吐出那个已经生疏的称呼，从喉管间挤出那两个音节，在唇齿的轻微碰触中，他叫她：“妈妈”

朴母的眼角湿润，点点头后对他露出一个微笑，温柔又熟悉，与某个记忆中的影像相叠，好像是最后一次在庭院见到朴叔时朴姨望着他的笑脸，朴母松开他的手让他出去叫朴志训进来，赖冠霖不放心的看了她一眼，似有一种说不清道不明的感觉。

朴志训进来后看着母亲湿润的眼角，不知道发生了什么事，看着病床上虚弱的母亲他的眼睛也泛上水雾，跪到床前握住母亲的手，连声唤着：“妈妈...妈妈..”，好像只要他永远的叫着，母亲就不会远离。

朴母拉着他的手，哽咽着说道：“小训，妈妈爱你”

朴志训摆动着脑袋不想听这些话，又哭哑着嗓子回答：“我知道”

朴母抬起他的手覆上他的轮廓，眼中露出少女的温柔似在回忆，呢喃的说道：“和你父亲年轻时候长的越来越像了”

朴志训握住朴母捧着他的脸的手，眼泪扑簌的掉下来，朴母瞥到他指间戴着的饰物，反手抚摸着那个光滑的戒指，她继续说道：“对不起妈妈不能陪你了，小训，我想看着你结婚，我想...”

朴志训疯狂的摇头，含住下唇不让那阵针扎的哭声从喉管间冲出来，朴志训感受到母亲满是茧子的手指擦着他的泪珠，他紧抓着病床前的栏杆看着母亲。

朴母轻轻阖着眼呢喃道：“妈妈真的很爱你，你爸爸也是，他不会怪你的”，迟钝的反应使他没有来得及思考朴母的意思，他的脑子里几乎要被某种伤感的情绪塞满，此刻一切的反应都只靠本能。提到朴父，朴母似是焕发了容光，她温柔的看着朴志训，直到病房里的警铃声响起。

朴志训尖叫着呼喊医生，除了紧握住母亲的手他什么也做不了，赖冠霖和医生在同一时刻冲进来拉着朴志训到外面，没想到人是可以发出如此撕心裂肺的哭声，朴志训此刻几乎是发了疯的尖叫哭喊着，在ICU病房的走廊无力的靠在赖冠霖身上，管家在一旁守着两人。没有多久，医生便出来摇了摇头。

那一刻，朴志训只觉得天昏地暗。

七岁那年，在父亲的葬礼上，他尚且年幼，在众人真心或假意的哭喊与安抚中他还不懂永远的失去是什么，而如今，最后一个亲人也离他远去。

一直恍惚到了母亲下葬那天，他和赖冠霖端着遗像走在最前方，朴志训呆愣着神情一步一步将母亲的骨灰盒送到父亲的墓地旁，天空下起蒙蒙细雨，在送葬的人都离开时，朴志训不顾泥泞湿滑的土地坐在墓地前伸出手指描摹墓碑上的刻字。赖冠霖在一旁坐下陪他，直到雨下的越来越大，豆大的雨水冲刷着，浸湿了衣衫，赖冠霖才拉着他的臂膀回去，朴志训不肯动，直愣愣的抱着墓碑。

赖冠霖只能从身后抱住他，同样趴在他肩膀哭泣，在漫天雨水里，朴志训难以自持的哭喊出声，声音悲哀，他转身紧紧的嵌着赖冠霖，在他耳边哭喊道：“我只有你了”

-

车祸的肇事者也是墙内的贵族女孩，由于没有逃逸加上对方家族在其中作梗，法院下达的审判较轻，朴志训不能接受这种惩罚，他的母亲是因为那人的失误而真真切切的失去了，凭什么只是坐几年牢，凭什么？他很快提出了上诉，女孩尚且年轻，在赖父回来时，对方家族年迈的老族长亲自登门希望他从中周旋，赖父并不想答应，而后老族长又找到了赖父的父亲，两人是故交，赖老爷子既咒老人的糊涂又无可奈何，赖父迫于家族压力只得来劝服朴志训。

在那个熟悉的书房里，朴志训站在赖父面前，没有打断也没有反驳，赖父于他，于他一家都有养育之恩，他无法拒绝这个请求，最后，他只得点点头说了一句：“我知道了”

赖冠霖知道后，发疯似的和父亲吵了一架，赖父对儿子没有办法，只得在第二天匆匆离开。赖冠霖想安慰朴志训，又觉得此刻没有立场，如果不是因为他，如果不是因为他的家族，肇事者理应得到该有的惩罚。

朴志训发觉他的自我怪罪后，只对他摇摇头，希望他不要强加给自己压力，尽管朴志训心中也有某种情绪埋下。

-

朴志训在那一段时间内都显得精神恍惚，赖冠霖便一直陪伴在他身边。过了一个月后，镇内某个德高望重的贵族举办婚礼邀请赖家赴宴，赖冠霖本不想去凑这种热闹，但朴志训已经很久没出门了，便劝他一起出门，算是透透气。

在当天来到贵族家的赴宴时，尽管早已知道贵族间的奢靡，那一刻还是被震惊。在几千平方米的大院子里，种着各式各样的昂贵树木，中央有一坐喷泉低声吟唱，水中漂浮着土生土长的睡莲。月挂树下摆放着长桌，餐台上铺满了珍珠母色的真丝桌布，摆了一百零一套银制餐具，主席台上用几千朵直运过来的保加利亚玫瑰铸成一道花墙，不远处有乐队的舞台。

十二点的钟声敲响，客人们开始品尝开胃酒，尽管一整套西式礼仪繁琐至极，但贵族们仍是有条不紊的进行，朴志训和赖冠霖坐在赖家的席位上同样如此，两人在场内实属年轻，面容俊朗又气质非凡，引得不少妇女的偷偷打量。

轮到乐队演奏婚礼进行曲时，众人们保持表面的肃静，待新郎走上舞台时，人们看到那个陌生的新娘面孔从一旁的红毯处慢慢走出来，身旁牵着她年迈的父亲，尽管早已将新娘的底料扒的一干二净，众人却又交头接耳的讨论起来，朴志训听见一旁的几位装扮华美的妇女说道：“新娘还真是墙外的？”

他微不可见的皱了下眉继续品尝着面前的白兰地，众人交换完讯息后又将眼神投到主桌上，一名妇女即便穿着华美的礼服，却依然显得与其他妇人格格不入。朴志训此时正好抬头看向舞台，新人们互相交换着戒指，赖冠霖在桌下伸出手掌包裹住他平放在大腿上的左手，朴志训转过头与他相视一笑，就瞥到了一旁妇人投向新人的眼神，是朴志训所熟悉的，厌恶的，昂着下巴的没来由的高傲，他深吸一口气，试图平缓这丝不适，又抿了几口白兰地。

宴会结束后，回程的车上，朴志训已经是有些微醉了，赖冠霖脱下昂贵的定制西装搭在两人的腿上，右手从朴志训的外套间绕上他的腰，左手握住他的手，将他的头摆放在他的肩膀使他能靠的更舒适些。

下车后赖冠霖扶着朴志训回房，微醺的人哼唧着声音在他身上乱动，两人这段时间很久没有亲密过了，关好门后赖冠霖扶住他的身子吻上许久未尝的唇瓣，朴志训自然的揽上他的脖颈，拉扯着他的领带，两人卧倒在床上，从一个长吻纠缠中到情不自禁的抚摸上身体，正欲脱下碍事的裤子时，就听到楼下 传来管家的高声。

“老爷回来了啊”

赖冠霖慌乱的分开交缠，连忙穿好衣服，正欲出门时就碰到了正走过来的父亲，他衣衫凌乱着，嘴唇红润，脸色绯红，赖父皱着眉，他临时回来本来想看看赖冠霖睡了没，此时撞见儿子这副模样，愣了一秒才反应过来，怒瞪着赖冠霖，大步垮过推开门就看到屋内的朴志训半盖着毛毯躺在床上，裸露在外的脚踝和乱了一地的衣服无一不证实着赖父心中的猜想。

年迈的男人拽着赖冠霖的手臂保持着最后的冷静走到卧室的书房内，关上门后怒喝道：“跪下”

屋外管家跟随上楼，其实老人在日常生活中早已发现两兄弟的异常，是超出正常兄弟间的情意，眉来眼去落在他的眼里，带着暧昧的迹象，碍于身份，他没有多说，也有私心，看着两个小孩长大，在他心中如同半个亲生孩子，在赖冠霖被拽进书房后，管家走进朴志训的房间，摇醒还微醉着不知道发生了什么事的小孩，在管家严肃的神色中朴志训似乎明白了刚才的事情，慌乱的起身穿着衣服，管家温柔的摸了摸他的脑袋安抚他别害怕。

朴志训穿戴好后，纠结着要不要进去，管家看出他的心急，鼓励道：“想去就去吧”

朴志训投来感恩的眼神后站在门口正欲敲门时，就听到屋里的声音，前半句话让他停下了敲门的动作，化作木雕愣在门前。

书房内赖父怒气冲冲，斥责赖冠霖的行为过界，赖冠霖跪在地上什么也没有解释承受着父亲的怒意，赖父见他这幅模样更加生气，抽起书房内的高尔夫球杆抽打着他，赖冠霖没有躲闪，良久后才说道：“我爱他”

赖父气血上涌，这个向来保持沉稳礼貌的男人怒吼道：“你懂个屁的爱！”

赖冠霖却像被激怒的小兽，反驳道：“我怎么就不懂”

赖父气不可竭，身子发着抖，说道：“我不管你喜欢男人还是女人，总之你不能喜欢朴志训！”

赖冠霖难解的抬起头，他原以为父亲只是接受不了同性的爱，此时听他的话，意在朴志训这个人，他与朴志训根本就没有血缘关系，开口道：“为什么？”

赖父更为生气他的反抗，指着书桌上朴家一家三口的合照，怒不择言的开口道：“混账东西！他爸就是因为你死的！”

赖冠霖惊讶的猛地抬起头站起身，睁圆了眼睛看着父亲，赖父稍稍冷静下来，开口道：“朴志训的学校申请书我再安排，你，趁早断了这个念想”

这时，朴志训推开门，站定在原地，恳求地的望着赖父，期望他能坦诚当年父亲死亡的事情，赖冠霖听到开门声转头看向朴志训，他祈盼朴志训能分一点目光在他身上，一点就好，可是，他从朴志训的眼里什么也没看到，朴志训抑制住发抖的身体盯着赖父的脸，开口道：“您能告诉我父亲死亡的原因吗？”

赖父叹口气，坐在椅上握紧拳头，最后坦诚了这个两家人闭口不提的往事，在赖冠霖五岁那年跟着朴父出门买糖时遭遇绑架，绑匪枪毙了拦着的朴父。

朴志训愣在原地几秒后，从头到尾没有看赖冠霖一眼，几乎是疯了一般的跑进卧室里，翻开母亲遗物中的日志，他从前尊重母亲的隐私从未打开过这本日记。

在他的手握住那本日记时，突然觉得无比沉重，好似重锤，颤抖着双手翻开扉页，前面有许多是母亲的日常，寻着日期找到了七岁那年发生的真相。

“那天，赖冠霖从家里跑到庭院，缠着训爸要出去买糖，我目送着一大一小上车出门，没想到，就是最后一面”

朴志训麻木的往下看着，看着十多年多母亲内心面对赖家人和他与赖冠霖的之间亲密时的挣扎，在最后一页上记录着母亲从导游口中得知的两人的亲密，歪斜的字体彰显着写字人的激动，页脚的泪痕将母亲发现两人的过线时的心痛展现在朴志训的面前。

朴志训的心脏像是被一双大手摁住，脑海里噼里啪啦炸成碎石，有某种东西在顷刻瓦解粉碎。

他优渥的生活是因父亲的死，他心爱之人是亲父死亡的导火索，他母亲的死亡同样与这份爱情脱不了干系，而他呢，他把眼前的人当做全部，甚至当两人关系被发现时他是被送走的那一方，甚至在前不久还因这份可笑的养育之恩放弃二诉。

他曾以为赖冠霖是他在世上最后的亲人，是墙内最干净的雪莲，是他生命中所有美好的代表。

而当玻璃罩被打开后，一切平和的假象终于浮现出糜烂的真实模样。

朴志训只觉得命运真是可笑，他爱恋的，无形中予以重击；他珍视的，是歉意的产物；他憧憬的，是亲人的不能接受。

朴志训靠在床尾，无声的望着窗外的星空，天是黑的，命运是苦的，这一次他没有哭，任凭着屋外赖冠霖急迫的敲门声。

呆坐了一夜后，他本想收拾衣物却发现这些都带着赖家的家徽，最后仅是带走了母亲的遗物，他还没有成熟到那个地步可以去包容可以去忍受这一切，他只能选择离开。

在晨光间朴志训提着小皮箱离开了这个他住了十多年的“家”，没有选择从墙的正门走，穿过那个许久未过的墙洞后，他来到墙外的好友朴佑镇家。

朴佑镇对于他的突然来访表示惊讶，自朴母走后他也很久没有朴志训的消息，此刻见他到来欢喜着将人迎进门，又瞥见他脸上的失魂落魄，收起笑意问道：“怎么了？”

朴志训摇摇头只说：“我能在你家住一段时间吗？”

朴佑镇没再多问，说：“当然可以了”

朴佑镇的父母此时也刚起床，见到儿子的好友来访，招呼后便急匆匆赶出门上班。朴志训在朴佑镇的房间里放下皮箱后，躺在小床上呆望着天花板，任朴佑镇如何和他搭话都没有出声，末了朴佑镇也只陪着他旁边，不再说话。

到了午间朴佑镇准备饭菜后招呼朴志训来吃，朴志训也不肯起来，朴佑镇开口劝他，不管发生了什么事，饭还是得好好吃。在好友小心翼翼的安慰下朴志训抹了抹眼角渗出的眼泪，坐在餐桌前如同嚼蜡的塞着饭粒。

晚间朴佑镇拉着他出去散步，邻里对他也算是面熟，也知道这人是在墙内生活，第一天还未表现出什么神色，到了第三天便开始在他身后嘀嘀咕咕，朴志训大概知道他们会讨论些什么，总归是对为什么他会出现在这里的原因。

赖冠霖被父亲禁足在房间后，通过管家的“说漏嘴”得知朴志训离开的消息，他在房间大闹着站在阳台上，惊的赖父只得打开他的房门，赖冠霖翻遍了整个墙内都找不到朴志训的身影，头一次感到如此无助，也似乎在这一刻才明白他对朴志训出了家门后的生活一无所知。

最后还是想起了朴志训提过的墙外的一个好友，通过人得知了朴佑镇的家庭住址后，他走出墙去，起初还是宽阔的柏油马路，越往里越走，棚户区内的电线随意胡乱的横亘在头顶，楼房拥挤不堪，不时传出烦躁的吵架声，路边散落着恶臭的杂物，不远处的旮沓坐着流浪汉，颓然的目光投在他身上。

来到朴佑镇家单元楼下时，赖冠霖走上楼敲了敲门，开门的是妇女，赖冠霖猜大概是朴佑镇的母亲，开口问好：“阿姨好，我找朴佑镇”

朴佑镇的母亲将人迎进来，一边打量着他一看便知昂贵的服装，向里喊道：“朴佑镇，你同学找你”

朴佑镇正在房里和朴志训打游戏，还有些疑惑谁这么晚了还来找他，出门一看是他没见过的人，随即反应过来应该是朴志训曾提过的弟弟，向屋内看了一眼，朴志训撞上他的眼神，起身向外看去。

赖冠霖站在客厅盯着他的脸，他看起来萎靡不振，下巴上挂着没有刮掉的青渣，赖冠霖抬步走到卧室的门口，控制着颤抖的声调使之听起来平和，他开口：“哥哥”

朴志训在屋里对他无声的对峙着，在朴佑镇的母亲想领着人坐下时，朴志训低下头，这几天的留宿总归是打扰，虽说朴佑镇的父母对他颇为热情，在邻居闲聊打听八卦时也曾笑骂着对方为他解围。

赖冠霖鼓起勇气，往里走了一步，说道：“回家吧”

朴佑镇的父母一听，便以为是朴志训和家里闹脾气，也跟着说道：“哎呀，和家里人吵架都是正常的，佑镇还不是老耍脾气，都是亲人，气过了就没事的”

朴志训闻言，他只觉得每个词语都像钉子狠狠的钉在他身上，划出巨大的血眼窟隆，留着汩汩的血。他侧向朴佑镇的母亲的方向道谢后拎着那个小皮箱走出卧室，赖冠霖想接过他手上的重物却被朴志训挡住，冷冷的开口道：“我自己拿”

朴佑镇想送朴志训也被他拒绝，两人一前一后的走在狭窄的街道上，角落里有衣衫褴褛的老人跛着脚在垃圾桶里翻找着废品，朴志训停下，看向那个方向，他知道赖冠霖也会随着他看过去，他缓缓开口道：

“你看到了吧，这里，墙外的生活，单是为了让愚蠢的身体能活下去所花的力气，单是要找吃的，加以烹煮，还有洗碗、保暖、洗澡、睡觉、走路、排泄和倒长的睫毛，都要花力气去应付。”*

活着就很难了，何谈爱情？

赖冠霖没有回答，十年的默契和熟悉使他刹那间懂得了朴志训没有说出口的话，他不知道该如何道歉，为他父亲的离世，为他母亲案子的妥协。

他更怕，朴志训介意，朴志训不愿原谅。事实上，从朴志训的态度中他明确的感知到了，他——介意，他介意父母离世的原因，这宛如一座围墙横亘在两人本是共行的生命轨迹中。

-

朴志训回到赖家后，赖父已经离开，他开始着手准备一些材料，表面上看起来波澜不惊，只有在深夜里被心间那两股燃烧的情感交织烦恼而失眠难熬时才显现出一些真实的模样。

赖冠霖一直在与赖父做着工作，他允诺了一堆条件加之不惜以生命的威胁，他冥冥感知到，如果这次不抓住朴志训，那两人之间的围墙永远不能拆迁，年迈的父亲挨不住独子的恳求，终于答应了两人一同前往Y国留学的事情。

赖冠霖得知消息后喜悦的带着朴志训到他房间里，和他分享这个消息，许是巨大的喜悦使他冲昏了头脑，他自以为挥舞了拆墙的第一把锄头，但朴志训的反应平淡，只点点头后，犹豫良久后对他说道：“我已经申请了南半球的学校，可能...”

赖冠霖猛的抓住他，似要在命运的长河里拉住朴志训的离开一般拽着他的肩膀问道：“为什么？”

朴志训扯着嘴角无声的抖动着，自顾自的问道：“是啊，为什么呢”

其实哪用问为什么，这段时间两人表面上维持着平静，实际上暗流翻涌，朴志训的日渐疏远和冷漠在这一刻化作苦涩从赖冠霖的喉管间冲出，他也年少，他也同样不能理解为何朴志训要用这种默然的决定以离开他的方式去往没有他的地方。

“我呢，你说要和我永远在一起，都是骗我吗？”赖冠霖的嗓音沙哑，他难以自持的质问道：

“说好的永远呢？”

“你想过我吗？”

朴志训抬头红着眼直视失控的赖冠霖，两人间终于刨开了那个假象的平静外壳，这场战争早就该在得知真相的夜晚爆发，日子的流逝并未抚平他心中的焦躁，反而添油加醋的燃起硝烟，他同样沙哑的抑制住哽咽说：“你就当是骗你的吧，不好吗？”

在赖冠霖听到这一回答时，他跨步走到朴志训的面前抓着他的臂膀疯狂地摇头，口中嗫嚅着：“不，不要，你不能离开我”

朴志训却伸手推开他，嘶吼道：“赖冠霖，我不可能再和你在一起，难道我能让我的父母在天之灵看着我和你双宿双飞吗？难道要我一边对着你一边记着我爸的死因和你永远在一起吗！你未免也太高看我！我受不了这种折磨！”

赖冠霖终于从他口里听到责怪，心中反而像放下石头般安定，他紧紧的抓住朴志训的臂膀，力气大的在手臂上印出红痕，朴志训吃痛的甩开他的手，赖冠霖却被这个动作惊的跳着扑到他的身上，朴志训像是要甩开某种难缠的绳索一般拼命的推开他，两人在地板上挣扎着，他们有过无数次的拥抱和抵死缠绵，却从没有过像这次一般疯狂地推开对方。

赖冠霖被他的动作刺伤着，心中仿佛冒出血珠，对命运的斥责和难解抹去他的理智，他几乎是哭喊着问道：“那我能选择吗？我也不想害死你爸！你为什么不为我想想，我做错了什么吗？”

朴志训被他一番言论刺激的痛苦，他大吼着：“对，你不想，但你害死了！”随着这句话的出口，黑暗的藤蔓也从心间生长，那些对世界不公的怨念，那些对命运苛责的恨意，疯狂生长着包裹住朴志训，两人推搡间碰倒了壁柜上的东西。

赖冠霖无声的看着面前失控的朴志训，手却紧紧的抓住他，他狠狠地说：“除非我死，我不会放开你的”

朴志训听见赖冠霖掷地有声的宣言，在那一瞬间发了疯似的转手拿出壁柜里落在地上的手枪，他握住扳机对向赖冠霖。

赖冠霖面对这黑黝黝的枪口，竟没有觉得可怕，大脑空白着眼睛直勾勾的盯着朴志训的动作，时间恍若变慢，他清晰的，一个动作都没有放过的，看到他的食指扣动，看到朴志训眼底溢出的恨意，在一声气流的冲撞声中他松开了紧抓着他的手，直愣愣的看着面前的人。

朴志训同样惊慌自己的行为，他慌乱的扔下手枪爬起来冲出卧室，飞快的提起早已收拾好的行李冲出赖家。

-

母亲留给了他一笔遗产，朴志训跑到街道上拦下一辆车几乎逃一般的让司机驶向机场，他确实是逃走的，逃开爱恨的人，逃开所谓的“家”，逃开那个疯狂拿起手枪对向赖冠霖的自己。

在机场买了最近一班出发的飞机后再转机他直接逃到了南半球的大洲，远离了那个熟悉的城市，重新开始了生活。

从此，春夏秋冬再无他的参与。

这一别，就是八年。

-

接下来几天与赖冠霖的碰面还算是保持着自然，两人如同真的只是在故乡遇到了幼时的友人。以朴志训和朴佑镇为主聚集了支持此次拆墙运动的贵族年轻人召开会议，针对下一步的活动做详细的安排，赖冠霖坐在为首的中间看着会议桌上滔滔不绝的朴志训，熟悉又陌生的感觉萦绕在心间，他不知该如何形容再见到朴志训的感受，在朴志训对他拿起手枪用他教会他开枪的姿势面向他的那一刻，他就懂得两人之间的羁绊在那一刻顷刻瓦解，横亘在两人之间的围墙加高了壁垒，坚不可摧，无法跨越。

他也怪过，却无可奈何。

会议到了尾声，朴佑镇示意在座的各位畅所欲言，赖冠霖清了清嗓子，针对几个不太实际的地方提出见解，朴志训坐在首桌认真的听着，手指按着键盘在电脑上记录，实际上只有他微微颤抖的小指昭示着他内心的沸腾。

众人又提议让赖冠霖在广场上做演讲，以他卓越的学历和家族的重量无疑会是一剂强心剂，但朴志训却皱了皱眉，只敷衍道再好好考量。

会议结束后，有人提议聚餐，其他人纷纷赞同，朴佑镇看了朴志训一眼，挨不过众人的热情只得张罗着，赖冠霖看着朴志训也点头后，本想开口说先走的心思也陡然转变了，他安慰自己，和老乡们聚会也好，下一次见面也不知道是什么。

就这样众人来到餐厅，寻了个大包厢分别坐下后，其间也有与朴志训同届的人，打趣的问道：“你们兄弟高中那会儿黏的很，怎么这会儿还故意搞的生疏？”

朴志训还未开口，赖冠霖便讪笑着接道：“哪有生疏的事”，又拉着一旁呆站着的朴志训坐下，朴志训此时也不好拆台两人很久没联系的事实，只得点点头尴尬的坐下，不动声色的把板凳往旁挪了挪。

席间那人不知是故意找话还是怎样，尽说着高中的趣事，说到赖冠霖在校内如何耀眼就罢了，非要提起赖冠霖和朴志训的趣事，说是刚上高一时，就老见到初中部的一个帅小伙跑到他们高中部的楼层等人，在别人的口里听到往事又是一番境地，明明心间酸涩难捱，还要配合着他人欢笑。

朴佑镇在一旁关注着朴志训的表情，见他越来越的神色连忙端起酒杯向那人敬酒，客套的说道：“来来来，喝酒喝酒”

那人也是个爽快人，端起酒杯与朴佑镇碰杯后一饮而尽，又招呼着其他人喝酒，总算是消停了话题，朴志训也轻松了一口气。推杯换盏间不少人向朴志训敬酒，他酒量本就一般，一两杯下肚后面色绯红，赖冠霖在旁边看的仔细，后面再有人敬酒，他便一把拦下，嘴上虽未直言是帮哥哥挡酒，但其他人也懂，又说：“代酒的话得加杯”

赖冠霖不想多解释只好换了大杯，朴志训本想拦住，但赖冠霖已经一口灌下，醇香的白酒辣着喉咙，赖冠霖实际上不太习惯国酒的味道，他在外跟着父亲经商时虽有酒局，但碍于身份未曾被灌过，这一下口才发现喝的过急，旁人还在赞叹他的豪爽，其他人见赖少爷也肯动了杯子也纷纷过来敬酒。

朴志训知道赖冠霖的嘴挑食，除了家里厨娘做的饭菜，甚少在外动筷子，坐下桌后也没怎么吃东西，犹豫了一会儿还是夹过一块糕点放在他的碗里，不自然的说道：“吃点垫垫肚子吧”

赖冠霖拿起一直未动的筷子，放进嘴里，对他说：“谢谢”

朴志训这才注意到他的手指上同样是光溜溜的，眼神晦暗了几分，回道：“没什么”

赖冠霖在酒桌上简直就是个闷性子，敬酒来者不拒，看的朴志训心里着急又无法开口说什么，吃到最后，赖冠霖几乎是凭着一丝理智保持着没有瘫倒在饭桌上。吃完饭时间也稍晚，大家陆陆续续的告辞，朴佑镇在一旁也喝的不少，见人走的差不多了歪斜着靠在椅子上，而一旁的赖冠霖直直的坐在椅子上，坐姿端正的如同系着红领巾的小学生，朴志训一眼就看出这人已经醉的不行。

朴志训还好，只有开场喝过一两杯酒，后半场基本上没碰过酒，看着两旁的人不由的懊恼该怎么送人，这两人的住址一个在东一个在西，最后还是朴佑镇打着饱嗝说道：“你送他回去吧，墙外可以打车，墙内这个点不准没有登记过的出租车司机进去了”

朴志训抱歉了看了朴佑镇一眼，扶着他刚想出去先送他去打车时，赖冠霖就拉着他的衣袖，像幼时他跟在朴志训身后的模样，抬着头说：“哥哥不走”

这句带着依赖的软糯语句使朴志训心跳加速，他慌乱拂开赖冠霖的手，赖冠霖却一把握紧他的手腕，执着的说道：“不走”

朴志训没办法，只得任由他牵着，解释道：“我送他出去，马上就回来”

赖冠霖眨眨眼，问道：“真的吗？我等你”

朴志训这才腾出手拖着朴佑镇向外走，扶他上车后他站在饭店门口整理了下心情，深吸一口气回到包厢内。赖冠霖在看到他进来的那一刻眼睛瞬间如同发光般，脸上是酒醉后天真神情，待朴志训走近后拉着他的手说：“我们回家”

朴志训扶起他，赖冠霖趴在他的肩上，浑身上下像块软骨头似的黏着。朴志训的心间五味杂陈，从他口袋里拿出车钥匙将人扶上后座后赖冠霖还不肯松开他，朴志训挣脱着手，一个踉跄间整个人压在赖冠霖的身上，宾利车的后座很宽阔，容下两个成年男人不显拥挤。

赖冠霖的五官陡然被放大在朴志训的面前，而对方同样闪烁着眸光看他，一瞬间四周万籁俱寂，赖冠霖腾出一只手压着他的后脑勺吻上他的唇，陈酿的谷物酒味融化在舌尖，朴志训想挣脱，赖冠霖却不知哪来的力气按着他。

朴志训紧闭着唇不让他进来，赖冠霖就使劲儿的吸吮着他的唇瓣，直到朴志训感到唇瓣都快麻木时才松了齿缘，赖冠霖捕捉那一瞬的缝隙，伸出舌尖钻进他的口腔里横扫，朴志训躲闪，他交缠。

在漫长的一吻里朴志训清晰的听见来自胸膛的咚咚声，即使经年未见，那一方胸腔仍旧为他跳动。

最后赖冠霖吻的闭上眼，手里也脱了力气，朴志训才抬起身，解开他衬衫的两粒扣子翻出里面咯着他的东西，是用银链坠着的戒指，他不由的叹口气，摸着脖颈间同样挂着的物件。

翻身坐上驾驶座开车驶向赖家。

-

管家在看到车上下来的朴志训时，年迈的老人不由地红了眼眶，颤抖着声音对朴志训说：“回来了啊，回来就好”

朴志训不忍面对老人的目光，闪躲着解释道：“陈叔，我送他回来”

老人听出他话里的意思，却又心疼两人间的破裂，拄着银质拐杖走向前拉着朴志训的手，说：“太晚了，在家里休息一晚吧”，怕朴志训犟着，又说道：“就当是陪陪我这个老骨头吧”

朴志训见陈叔都说到这个份子，再不好拒绝，两人扶着赖冠霖回房后，陈叔打开他隔壁的朴志训的房间，指着里面说：“一直留着，什么都没动过，就等你回来”

朴志训闪躲着眼神道谢后，老人便离开了，他进房看着这个他住了十多年的熟悉的卧室，一时之间五味陈杂，恨比爱更难，在时光的流逝间越发衬的那份爱意浓烈，年少时的幼稚使他将不公和命运怪罪在赖冠霖身上，长大后才感慨当时的疑问，他又有什么错呢？

但朴志训不敢面对，向赖冠霖开枪的是他。

隔日醒来的很早，朴志训赶着晨光要离开，被陈叔以百般理由留下，家中几个佣人都是以前的人，也跟着管家一起留朴志训，一帮子人寻着理由让他坐下来用早餐，朴志训推脱不得，只好在餐桌边坐下。

管家端着一杯醒酒茶进到赖冠霖的卧室，摇醒了还在睡眠中的人，赖冠霖迷迷糊糊间看到是从不打扰他睡眠的陈叔，问道：“怎么了吗？”

管家斟酌着语句说道：“不早了，下楼和小训少爷吃早饭吧”

赖冠霖几乎是瞪大了眼瞬间清醒回来，接过陈叔手里的醒酒茶一饮而下，似乎更醒了几分后问道：“他..回来了？”

管家这才知道他昨晚大概是醉的不省人事便解释道：“昨晚他送你回来了”，随即抿着唇笑道：“后面住不住下来就看你了”

赖冠霖知道以朴志训的性子一定不会留宿甚至是留下来吃早餐，其中必然有管家的功劳，握着老人的手郑重的说了声：“谢谢您，陈叔”

管家叹了口气，看着他一边穿衣一边说道：“你俩都是我看着长大的，我也好不了几年了，只盼望着你俩好好的，什么关系都好”

赖冠霖下楼后就见到正坐在餐桌旁抿着牛奶的朴志训，奶沫糊在他嘴上显得更年轻了几岁。他保持镇定的表情坐到他的对面，像无数个从前熟悉的早晨，赖冠霖向他投去目光，朴志训似有感知抬眼看向他，就听赖冠霖微笑着对他说：“早”

朴志训一愣神，这场景好像飘散到八年前的每一个清晨，熟悉却又陌生，回神匆忙的低下头回道：“早”

早餐间赖冠霖一边翻开着最新的经济时报，一边偷偷的看着对面的人，好几次都撞上他的目光便佯装不经意的与他谈论时事，朴志训的见解十分独到。吃完饭，朴志训起身告别，赖冠霖忙跟上说道：“你没开车吧，我送你出去吧”

朴志训第一反应是拒绝，赖冠霖几乎是同一时间抢先开口道：“不介意吧？”

朴志训惊叹这人成长后的话术，此时他再拒绝反而显得扭捏，只得跟着赖冠霖上车，车厢内还弥漫着未散的酒味，赖冠霖摇下窗透气，而朴志训在系紧安全带的同时不由想起昨晚那个绵长的吻。赖冠霖见他神色恍惚，出声道：“很难闻吗？”

朴志训摇摇头，一路上赖冠霖挑着话题聊，两人间倒未显得尴尬，将朴志训送到政府职员宿舍楼下，他下车为他打开车门，自然的说道：“下次再见”

朴志训被他的自然映衬的心间难耐，点点头挥手后便头也不回的跑进了单元楼，赖冠霖看着他的背影，直到听不到脚步声才回车。

-

演讲事宜提上日程后，众人包括尹智圣也希望由赖冠霖参加，而赖冠霖本人也表达可以的意思，但朴志训仍然不愿意，谁都知道枪打出头鸟，做演讲过于危险，尽管碍于赖冠霖的家族身世他们不敢明面上做些什么，但暗里的危险仍不可避免。赖冠霖干脆越过朴志训，对镇长尹智圣提出他想去演讲的想法，尹智圣当然乐意，便让他和朴志训商量演讲稿的细节。

其实尹智圣是包含着私心的，朴志训在为人处世乃至外貌方面都完美无缺，他对人温文尔雅，却少了生气，自从赖冠霖回来后，朴志训就显得心不在焉但又冒出生动的气息，不像以往总是死气沉沉，这些年也没见到朴志训身边有什么人，如果能重归于好，于双方都是再好不过。

朴志训知道尹智圣答应后有些敢怒不敢言的怪罪他，明里暗里甩了不少冷脸，当赖冠霖和他商量细节时，还以为是他又哪里惹怒了朴志训。

过了几日是朴母的忌日，朴志训请假后抱着白菊来到墙外的陵园，祭拜过后由于忘了携带打火机烧不了香只能绕到园口找守圆人借火。再次回来时就看到一个熟悉的背影，一瞬的想法使他停留住了脚步在隔着几个墓碑间停下望着他的背影。

赖冠霖来的较晚，上过香后见墓前已有新鲜的花束，知道朴志训已经来过大概是走了，便坐在墓前和朴母说话。

“去年在南半球做生意，没赶上时间回来祭拜您，妈可别生气，最近和志训见着面了，但他还是怪罪着我吧”

“其实我那时候也怪过自己，幸亏有您，每次难受的要死的时候想起来您说不怪我了心里才才安稳几分”

“我也好好长大了”

朴志训听着赖冠霖的只言片语，陡然间好奇母亲临终前和赖冠霖说过什么，又联想起母亲最后和分别时的场景，当时他未多想，这两年仔细琢磨才懂得母亲的深意，那个体贴的女人在临终之际选择接受了儿子这份不被世俗祝福的感情，朴志训只觉得眼眶有些发热，赖冠霖说了会话后便离开了，并没有发现隐在角落的朴志训。

朴志训跌跌撞撞着跪到母亲的墓前，忍着喉间的酸涩抚摸着墓碑上年轻的女人画像，呢喃着：“妈妈...”

-

过了大半个月正式确定在投票的前三天做室内巡回演讲，这段时间朴志训与赖冠霖之间缓和不少，许是心间的隔阂化开了些，连带着对赖冠霖的态度也自然了许多。演讲的前一晚朴志训突然想加一些东西进去，将最终文稿发过去，过了很久赖冠霖都没有回复，按这段日子对他的了解，这个点不可能早睡，加上心间本就担忧，犹豫着还是拨打了语音通话，对面迟迟没有人接听，有种危机感涌上朴志训的心间，他安慰自己可能是他没有看手机的原因，过了一小时后，朴志训再次拨打电话依然无人接听。

朴志训立马出门驱车赶到赖家，除了门庭亮着灯，屋里面再没有灯光，正欲停车时敏锐的发现了几个游荡的人，这个点一般情况下是不会有人在赖家门前游荡的，朴志训没有停车，饶到赖家的后院才停下，一边给尹智圣发消息让他调集一队巡逻人员过来。

朴志训轻车熟路的从后院翻进去，瞥到墙下的草丛上有被拨弄过的痕迹，而一旁的花房，隐隐约约可以瞧见里面依然是繁花似锦，正是当年他送给赖冠霖的生日，心间一股热流淌过，轻手轻脚的从一楼往上看就发现二楼赖冠霖的房间半开着窗户灯关着却没有拉上窗帘，以他对赖冠霖的了解绝不会不拉窗帘，心中更加焦急，攀附着水管和阳台翻进去时就看到屋内一个人都没有，床上的被子没有动，但地板上的地毯有明显的拖拽痕迹，痕迹并未顺到窗边，反而是从房门出去。朴志训找到壁柜里赖冠霖放着的手枪，幸亏这人没有移过位置，装上弹匣，推开门，在二楼的各个房间寻找后并没有人影，在尽头的另一个楼梯朴志训突然想到地下室，顺着楼梯往下走时来到地下室的透气扇旁就看见里面两人魁梧的男人拿着枪，而赖冠霖被绑着靠在墙角的角落里昏睡着。

朴志训突然揪紧了心，用手机催促尹智圣赶快过来，尹智圣那边更为焦急，警局的局长是反对派，似乎早就打好招呼拖延着不肯签搜捕令，说是即便他是局长也不能不按程序来，首先没有明确的立案，尹智圣心中咒骂着他，面上只能哄骗着，毕竟这个点带人闯进墙内的确会引起许多中立派的不满。

朴志训从透气扇的缝隙观察着那两人的动向，他们各站立在一角，每隔五分钟会交替位置。朴志训见尹智圣那边迟迟没有消息，又担心赖冠霖吸入迷药在这个不太透气的地下室里待久了会出事。心中焦急着寻找机会，朴志训将手枪钻进透气扇的缝隙里寻找着最佳角度，待两人再次交换位置快要走到一起时，朴志训按下下撞锤，扣动扳机的手指却发着抖，这无疑是场酷刑鞭笞着他再次回想分离时的场景。

朴志训闭上眼猛地扣动食指，打中一人的胸腔，另一人立马抬枪举向朴志训的角度，千钧一发之刻朴志训率先开枪，而那人的子弹偏向一旁从朴志训的耳边擦过，耳廓被气流刮出裂口。

枪声惊醒了一旁昏睡着的赖冠霖，当他看到一旁倒下的两人流着血，再看到跑进来的朴志训时惊呼出声，朴志训扯开捂着嘴的毛巾松开绑着他的绳索，赖冠霖抱住颤抖着的朴志训，将他的头埋在胸间，两人静静的抱了一阵后才松开，朴志训看着赖冠霖紧握着他的手，缓缓地开口道：“当年...我知道那是空枪”

赖冠霖握着他的手更紧，回答道：“我知道”

“你还怪我吗？”朴志训嗫嚅着颤抖着，鼓起勇气抬头看向他，余光瞥见中枪的男人正举着枪对准赖冠霖的小腿，他忙扑倒在他身上才堪堪躲过，此时尹智圣终于带着几个人赶过来，将两人扶起后给地上的人铐上手铐，朴志训示意先送去医院，他没打到重要部位，但要是这两人运气不好死了的话难免不好。

尹智圣带着人走后，管家才冲出来拉着两人左看右看，满是褶皱的眼睛浸出泪水，哽咽的说道：“好好的就好”

赖冠霖安慰道：“真的没出多大事，他们接头的人还没来，这不好好的吗”

老人吸了吸鼻子，颤颤巍巍的抹掉眼角的泪水，用手围起两人，近乎呢喃的说道：“怎么就不能好好的呢”

赖冠霖听懂了老人话里的意思，看向朴志训，他却只是低着头不知在想什么，他隐约记得朴志训在扑倒他前说了句什么，但他声音太小没听清。最后，管家给朴志训包扎过耳边的伤口后硬是又将人强行留下来过夜。

-

隔日演讲活动如期举行，由于赖家的家族地位显赫，不少人慕名而来，在偌大的中央广场上当人们亲眼见到这个年轻的赖氏接班人穿着定制的西装三件套别着赖氏家徽的胸针时，他看起来温文尔雅，气宇轩昂，讲话时使人如沐春风。

他在主席台上用纯正的英式发音念着古老的诗歌：

Come my friends, 'Tis not too late to seek a newer world for my purpose holds to sail beyond the sunset. And though we are not now that strength which in old days Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;-- One equal temper of heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield。

Then I had religion, then I had a vision. I could not turn from their revel in derision. Then I saw the Congo creeping through the black, cutting through the forest with a golden track。

（来吧，我的朋友／寻找更新世界尚为时不晚／我决心已定，要驶过夕阳尽头／尽管我们不再有昔日的伟力，可以震天撼地／我们仍有着，同样的英雄的心／时间和命运，使它衰老／但坚强意志仍在／让我们去奋斗，去探索，去发现／永不屈服  
然后我有了信仰／然后我有了想象／我被他们沉迷的嘲笑所感染／然后我看见刚果河／在黑土地上流过／在森林中划下一道金色的沟壑）

朴志训在人群的角落里和其他人一样仰望着在主席台上的赖冠霖，像多年前无数个在学校礼堂里他在台下坐着看赖冠霖在舞台上时的景象。除了第一天完整的听完赖冠霖的演讲后，接下来两天朴志训都提前离开了，因为他发现无论他站在哪里，赖冠霖好像都会在抬头的那一瞬间找到他的踪影，锁定他的目光，他的眼神看起来还是温柔，但朴志训害怕，害怕那个没有回应的问句，他只能选择逃。

到了拆墙的投票公决的那一天，许多未曾见面的小镇人都出现在了广场上，赖冠霖被邀请作开场致辞，在尹智圣郑重宣布投票开始时，每一个成年公民拿着特制的投票卡纸排着队走向舞台的中间的投票箱，远处墙的边缘停着许多挖掘机，等待着唱票结束后是退后还是前进。朴志训在舞台一旁站着瞩目这历史性的一刻，而另一旁的赖冠霖同样神色凝重的看着。

他们心底都有一股反抗着不公规则的勇气，都说男人至死是少年，在这一刻里赖冠霖也清晰的感知到心里那阵热流，对时代，对规则，对改变——曙光已现。

在投票中朴志训看到了故人，正是多年前的班主任，男人已经不再是年轻时的俊朗模样，留着长发穿着布衣布鞋，尽管面容较年轻时苍老了不少，气质却更显儒雅。朴志训还未反应过来，倒是赖冠霖先看了他一眼。

老师看向他的方向点了点头，投完票后做到了广场的休息区。投票结束后，一排公证人开始统计票数，不出所望，但当戏剧性的一票之差拆墙决案通过时，广场上先是一阵静寂，随后是巨大的欢呼声，相拥着的喜极而泣，老师在人群欢呼中拭去了眼角的一滴热泪。

尹智圣兴奋的率领着众人前往墙的方向，朴佑镇看了看身后，见朴志训站在主席台边，双眼噙着泪看着人群喧嚣，而不远处的赖冠霖直视着他，眼底是万般柔情，他没有再出声打扰，带着众人跟随尹智圣。

待人群都走的差不多时，主席台一侧只剩下这命运交织的两人，朴志训深吸一口气平复着心情走上主席台收拾话筒，低着头拿起道具时就听到面前皮鞋走来的声音，他抬头，正是赖冠霖，他今天穿着一身深灰色的外套，里面是浅蓝色的衬衫，戴着金丝眼镜，头发侧分在一侧，使整个人看起来熠熠生辉。朴志训穿着开襟的短款毛衣外套，白衬衫搭着深色格纹的领带，这一身使他看起来又年幼了几岁。这一景象恍若穿梭了时光，将青年时的朴志训与成年后的赖冠霖定格在这一画面。

赖冠霖手上拿着花束，是上台前尹智圣安排的送花环节。他踏上主席台的台阶，沉着声调喊他的名字：“朴志训”

朴志训躲闪着眼神，佯装自然的回道：“怎么了？”

赖冠霖直视着他的眼睛，像以往很多次一样在那双乌木寻找着他的身影，他说：“墙拆了，我们之间的墙也可以吗？”

朴志训回望着他的眼，抑制住即将喷薄而出的热泪，赖冠霖缓缓的说道：“你小时候总嫌弃我数学很烂，但有时候我真希望你是道方程题，我可以通过天道酬勤，学遍所有公式，一步一步的去解去答，慢一点细心一点总会得到答案”，赖冠霖顿了顿，露出哀伤的神色，“可偏偏你是道证明题，我努力证明到最后一步却是你的离开，我不知道该怎样去面对，我找了好久的答案，却只听到自己的声音，如果把“我爱你”改成逆否命题 ，把它变成这种形式——如果有一个人是我，那么这个人爱你。”

“ 答案是 ：如果一个人不爱你，那么，这个人，不是我。”

朴志训咬着唇闭上眼，在偌大的中央广场上，在难解难分的命运长河里，在这个人将心剖开捧到他面前时，他再一次痛恨自己的懦弱和担忧，可那一切都如同无形的大手紧紧拽着他，他动弹不得。

紧接着是两人间无声的沉默，那位老师一直在远方注视着这边的动向，在捕捉到朴志训脸上的挣扎和迷茫时，这位老师踏步向前，站在两人的中间，礼貌的问候道：“对不起，似乎打扰了你们的谈话，但是我急着要走了，赶来和我最得意的学生说句话”

随即他看着朴志训微微一笑，“志训，你是老师的骄傲，感谢你，同样你要感谢你自己”

朴志训放缓着呼吸接道：“老师，这是我应该做的”

老师叹了口气，走到两人的中间，望着朴志训说：“既然你还叫我一声老师，记得曾经和你说的最后一句话吗？”

朴志训回忆着，缓缓的说道：“记得——别怕，别恨，别去怪罪”

老师点点头，握住两人的手，赖冠霖不知所以的看了他一眼，老师向他点点头，用手掌上下包裹着将两人的手握在一起，他用抑扬顿挫的语调郑重的开口道：

“Gather ye rosebuds while ye may/Old time is still a-flying/And this same flowers that smiles today/Tomorrow will be dying”  
（及时采撷你的花蕾／旧时光一去不回 / 今天尚在微笑的花朵／明天变得风中枯萎）

老师说完后便向朴志训道别，当他走到墙的一侧时，边缘已被推倒了一片，学生们，成年人们欢呼着越过那堵破碎的墙垣，天空湛蓝，一望无际。

-

赖冠霖没有松开握着朴志训的手，他将人一把拉过来，朴志训踉跄着跌进他的怀里，赖冠霖揽着他的腰问道：“和我去M国的LA吧”

朴志训推了他两下没有什么动弹只得放下了手，浑身僵硬着，另一只空闲的手掌握成拳又舒开，本是理所应当怀住他的手此刻却像灌了铅不知该如何动作。

赖冠霖只得将他抱的更紧，用尽最后一次勇气在他耳边说道：“对不起...我还是没有办法放开你...”

朴志训仍没有反应，他内心做着激烈的斗争，他抬头看了看赖冠霖，看到他睫毛上同样挂着水汽的闪光，然后他看了看远方，听到来自远处嘈杂的人声和嗡嗡的机械声，他才迟钝的意识到眼前人不可战胜的决心和勇敢无畏的爱情，在命运的无情和岁月的流逝中从未变过一分，那份纯真的透彻映衬出他内心深处同样深刻滔滔不绝的爱意。

赖冠霖看着他迷茫的神色，他对此没有丝毫把握，在两人的漫长的沉默中，他叹了口气，松开手，在他转身的那一刻，被身后熟悉的温度握住手腕，传来朴志训尽力控制着颤抖的声调。

他说：“留下我，或我跟你走”

-

END

-

**Author's Note:**

> *依次如下：
> 
> 拜伦
> 
> 《爱你就像爱生命》王小波
> 
> 《怦然心动
> 
> 《爱你就像爱生命》王小波
> 
> 《肠子》 恰克-帕拉尼克
> 
> 丁克生
> 
> 《劝少年们珍惜时光》丁克生
> 
> 其他作品请从Lofter搜索：夏了


End file.
